Amor o inmortalidad
by Tania Hylian
Summary: (Crossover con La guerra de las brujas). Elsa es una bruja Odish hija de la Dama de hielo, y Anna es la Omar del clan de la zorra que está a punto de convertirse en su primera víctima, pero ¿Acaso el encanto natural de la joven podrá disuadirla de beber su sangre? ¿Surgirá el amor entre estas dos enemigas naturales? Elsanna. No es necesario haber leído La guerra de las brujas.
1. Encuentro

**N/A: Este va a ser un fanfic corto, de 4 capítulos máximo, situado en el universo de la guerra de las brujas. Como dice en la descripción, es Elsanna, así que si no te gusta no lo leas.**

 **Ahora, si no has leído la guerra de las brujas hay algunas cosas que debes saber antes de leer. Las Odish y las Omar son los dos tipos de brujas existentes y son muy diferentes entre sí:**

 **Las Odish usan la magia con fines egoístas, les gustan mucho las joyas, prefieren estar solas, casi nunca tienen hijos y usan la sangre de las Omar para mantenerse jóvenes y bellas por siempre. Además pueden controlar el clima y crear fuertes tormentas, sus ojos pueden hipnotizar y tienen la capacidad de convertirse en gatos. Cada una tiene su propio territorio.**

 **Las Omar generalmente usan la magia con fines de curación, por lo que son médicos, enfermeras, curanderas o parteras. Viven en clanes relacionados con cierto animal y cada clan tiene su líder o matriarca. Son muy estrictas con las reglas, debido principalmente al peligro que representan las Odish. Generalmente tienen hijas o hijos, pero casi nunca se casan. Usan varitas y atames (cuchillos para cortar las hierbas) para hacer magia, aunque ésta generalmente no es tan poderosa como la de las Odish. Si una Omar bebe sangre Omar, también puede volverse inmortal.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Encuentro.**

Elsa era la hija de una de las brujas Odish más poderosas, la Dama de Hielo, quien gobernaba todo el polo norte y los países más cercanos a él. Normalmente ambas vivían en Islandia, donde tenían una acogedora casa de campo llena de muebles lujosos y diversas joyas mágicas que eran la fascinación de su madre, sin embargo, recientemente se habían mudado a Noruega debido a una disputa con otra bruja Odish que quería ganar algo de territorio para ella.

En otras circunstancias, su madre habría lidiado sola con el problema y dejado a Elsa tranquila, puesto que ella era considerablemente más experimentada debido a sus muchos siglos de experiencia y Elsa era incapaz de controlar sus poderes. Sin embargo, esta Odish estaba siendo especialmente difícil y persistente, y necesitaba una ayuda extra, aunque fuera por parte de su inepta hija de dieciocho años.

La Dama de Hielo sí quería a Elsa, de hecho la había tenido, en parte por una profecía que decía que su hija iba a ser una bruja muy poderosa, y en parte porque se sentía un poco sola en su amplia casa en medio de la nada. Sin embargo, normalmente la mantenía escondida de las otras Odish debido a que sus poderes, aunque ciertamente más fuertes que los de las brujas promedio, eran impredecibles la mayor parte del tiempo, y no quería que las otras se aprovecharan de su debilidad para derrotarlas. Así pues, nadie sabía que Cristine Olav, la Dama de Hielo, tenía una hija.

¿Entonces por qué, se preguntarán, la había llevado a Noruega? Simple. Beber sangre de un bebé o una joven Omar puede aumentar considerablemente la fuerza de una Odish, además de hacerla inmortal, así que Cristine esperaba que, si Elsa hacía esto, lograría controlar sus poderes y así podría ayudarla a derrotar a sus enemigas. Además, beber sangre Omar era algo así como el paso definitivo para convertirse en una verdadera bruja Odish, y Elsa ciertamente estaba en edad de hacerlo.

Solo había un problema. Elsa no quería beber sangre. Prefería esconderse en una cueva helada por el resto de su vida a desangrar a una víctima inocente. No le importaba que las otras brujas se adueñaran de su territorio o que sus poderes se salieran de control, ella sabía que matar personas estaba mal y, a pesar de que su madre dijera que las Omar no eran personas sino simples instrumentos que podían usar a su conveniencia, lo cierto es que la joven bruja no quería dañar a nadie. Sin embargo, esa noche de invierno Elsa se encontraba escalando por la fachada de una casa para entrar en el cuarto de una bruja Omar que se había iniciado hacía poco en el clan de la zorra.

Su madre la había obligado. La había amenazado con desterrarla y dejarla a su suerte, lo que en el mundo en que vivían era muy peligroso pues, puesto que aún era una Odish no inmortal, su sangre también podía servir para hacer más poderosas a otras brujas. Sin mencionar que, si las Omar la reconocían como la hija de la Dama de Hielo, la matarían sin compasión. Elsa obviamente no quería morir, así que se aguantó sus quejas y se dijo a si misma que no sería tan malo, que al menos debía intentarlo.

Así pues, la bruja abrió la ventana con magia y entró en su forma de gato blanco. Una vez dentro, buscó la cama donde su víctima dormía, ignorante de lo que el destino le deparaba, y de un salto subió al colchón. Ahí yacía una chica que, por lo que se podía ver por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, era bastante joven, más que Elsa, y gustaba de dormir en la más extraña de las posiciones; su cabeza descansando sobre su brazo izquierdo, con la mano tocando su oreja derecha, y su otro brazo torcido tras la espalda de modo que se tocaba con la punta de su pie izquierdo. Definitivamente Elsa nunca podría dormirse de ese modo. Lo más cómico de ella era, sin embargo, su cabello alborotado que se encontraba enmarañado y apuntando en todas direcciones.

Elsa rio con su mano—bueno, _pata_ en realidad—tapando su hocico antes de recordar con amargura la razón por la que se había metido en la habitación de la joven en primer lugar. Suspiró con resignación y arrepentimiento, pero se aproximó a ella de todas formas, viendo con intensidad la suave piel de su pecho por la que tendría que hacer un hoyo para así extraer el rojo líquido directamente del corazón. Con delicadeza para no despertarla, Elsa usó su magia para ponerla totalmente boca arriba y, de ese modo, poder posarse sobre su estómago. Desde esta nueva posición, más cerca de la Omar, Elsa podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y escuchar los ligeros ronquidos salir de sus finos labios ligeramente abiertos que, ahora que se fijaba mejor, tenían un poco de saliva escurriendo.

 _Concéntrate._ —Se dijo.— _Si sigues viéndola de esa forma jamás lograrás cumplir tu misión._

Con un último vistazo al rostro de su víctima, Elsa volvió a posar sus ojos en el pecho y se concentró en ver si había un hechizo protector alrededor de ella. Para su sorpresa no había ninguno, lo que desafortunadamente hacía su misión más fácil; si hubiera habido alguno, podría haberle dicho a su madre que no había podido romperlo… claro que aún podía mentirle, pero se arriesgaba a que ella fuera a investigar y se diera cuenta de que no le había dicho la verdad. No, no había escapatoria, debía hacerlo.

Elsa posó su pata sobre el corazón de la chica y esperó unos segundos antes de lanzar el hechizo, armándose de valor para hacerlo. Dos segundos pasaron, luego cinco, diez, veinte… y la Odish soltó un gemido de frustración. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza, no podía hacerlo, jamás lo haría, y esa era una verdad de la que no podía huir.

Estaba a punto de bajar de la cama para salir, ir con su madre y aceptar su castigo cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, dándole apenas tiempo de esconderse bajo las cobijas muerta de miedo, y una mujer entró en la habitación de la chica.

—¿Anna?—Dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para despertar a cualquiera, pero ella no se movió. Entonces, la mujer prendió la luz, caminó hacia ella y la sacudió para despertarla.—Anna, despierta.

—Mmmmh… ¿Qué?—Dijo con voz soñolienta intentando despertar.—¡Mamá! Apaga la luz.—Protestó mientras se tapaba los ojos con el brazo para tapar la molesta luminosidad.

—Solo vine a recordarte que mañana tengo que ir a una ceremonia de adivinación temprano, así que tienes que levantarte más temprano para hacerte el desayuno ¿Entendido?

—Si mamá. Ya vete.—Dijo Anna mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las cobijas.

—No hasta que pongas la alarma.

—Ugh… Está bien.—De mala gana Anna tomó su celular, que estaba en una mesita junto a su cama, y rápidamente cambió la hora de su alarma, con su brazo aún protegiéndola un poco de la luz.—Ya está ¿Contenta?

—Bien. Descansa.—Su madre salió de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la ventana medio abierta y apagar la luz, y cerró la puerta.

Anna se acurrucó entre las sábanas para dormir, pero con el movimiento sin saberlo le dio una patada a Elsa quién instintivamente soltó un aullido de dolor y saltó fuera de la cama. La bruja más joven se asustó y rápidamente se levantó para prender la luz, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Rápidamente escaneó su cuarto con los ojos, buscando aquello que la había despertado, pero Elsa, quien estaba muy asustada y no quería ser descubierta, se había escondido bajo la cama, así que no vio nada. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y su madre asomó la cabeza.

—Anna ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó. En ese momento Elsa intentó pasar de la cama a la mesita de noche para así estar más cerca de la ventana y poder salir más rápido en caso de necesidad, sin embargo, Anna logró ver la punta de su peluda cola justo antes de que se escondiera totalmente.—Oí un ruido y…

—N-no pasa nada.—Dijo Anna nerviosamente mientras discretamente tomaba su varita de la pequeña estantería llena de películas que tenía y, haciendo un movimiento de forma que pareciera casual, inmovilizaba al animal.—Solo un calambre, ya sabes. No te preocupes, puedo resolverlo.—La chica rápidamente se tocó la pierna con la varita y sonrió.—¿Ves? Como nuevo.

—Si tú lo dices.—Su madre se encogió de hombros y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Anna suspiró con alivio y espero unos segundos antes de ir a asomarse bajo la mesita de noche, curiosa de saber qué es lo que se había escondido en su habitación, para encontrarse con una bolita de pelo blanco agachada, con la cola y las orejas bajas. Anna la tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos y la levantó para verla mejor. Era una hermosa gatita, totalmente blanca, sin una sola mancha en su pelaje perfecto y con los ojos azules más hermosos que Anna hubiera visto jamás; era como mirar el azul intenso de los fríos glaciares del norte, pero con la calidez del gentil sol de verano. Eran ojos claramente felinos, pero había algo en ellos que resultaba inquietantemente humano. Anna descartó ese pensamiento, suponiendo que se debía a que aún estaba medio dormida, y volvió a concentrarse en el pequeño animal que sostenía en sus manos. Estaba temblando, pero Anna no sabía si esto se debía al frio, ya que suponía que la gata se había metido en su habitación para protegerse del cruel clima de invierno, o al miedo, pues siempre que paralizaba animales con su magia podía claramente ver el terror en sus ojos. Y había un terror inmenso en los ojos de aquel bello felino.

—Tranquila amiguita.—Dijo Anna sonriéndole.—No quiero hacerte daño.

Elsa la miró con desconfianza. La joven bruja había logrado paralizarla, cosa que no debería haber sido tan fácil debido a que ella era un poderosa Odish, aún sin haber bebido sangre, y esto la había hecho sentirse extremadamente vulnerable y asustada. Sin embargo, cuando miró sus tiernos ojos color turquesa llenos de sinceridad e inocente benevolencia y vio sus lindas pecas que le daban un aire infantil, y su rojo cabello enmarañado que la había hecho reír unos momentos antes, se dijo que no debía tener miedo; aquella Omar era buena y, mientras no la viera como una amenaza, no la dañaría.

Anna sintió a la gatita relajarse ligeramente entre sus manos y dejar de temblar, así que se sentó es su cama y dijo:

—Escucha, te voy a quitar el hechizo, pero solo si prometes que no huirás ni me rasguñarás ni me morderás ni nada parecido. OK?

Elsa quería asentir con la cabeza, pero estaba paralizada, así que parpadeó una vez para indicar que sí, que no la dañaría ni se iría corriendo. Anna no esperaba una respuesta del animal, y cuando vio que parpadeaba casi se lleva un susto, pero esperó que fuera solo una coincidencia pues no tenía ganas de lidiar con gatos sobrenaturales, y deshizo el hechizo de todas formas.

Elsa movió sus patas lentamente y se alegró al ver que volvían a responder, así como su cola y orejas, entonces se sacudió, feliz de tener el control de nuevo y Anna se rio, lo cual hizo que las orejas de la gata se levantaran con interés. Era un sonido nuevo para Elsa; su madre, la única persona con la que había convivido, jamás se reía, y su propia risa era suave y reservada, muy diferente de ésta poco discreta y hermosa explosión de alegría.

—Siento haberte paralizado, pero si te movías más mi madre te habría descubierto y ambas nos habríamos metido en un gran lio.—Dijo, aun sonriendo.—Supongo que te metiste porque tenías frio ¿Verdad? Bueno, veo que estás limpia, así que te dejaré quedarte conmigo por ésta noche si prometes portarte bien.

Elsa maulló con aprobación, puesto que, si la dejaba quedarse un poco más, quizá podría huir mientras la chica dormía, ya que mientras estuviera despierta no podía simplemente correr hasta la ventana, quitarle el seguro, abrirla y saltar. Sería muy sospechoso que un gato hiciera algo tan inteligente.

La sonrisa de Anna se agrandó y ella, con cuidado, acercó la gata hacia sí y empezó a acariciarle su pelaje, poniendo especial atención en su cabeza. Al principio Elsa se sorprendió por ésta acción que definitivamente no esperaba, pero después se dejó llevar. Era la primera vez que tenía un contacto físico tan íntimo con otro ser humano (Incluso su madre sólo de daba abrazos cortos y fríos en su cumpleaños) y le encantó, era una sensación cálida, pero de una calidez diferente a la del sol o el fuego; era un calor interno que invadía todo su cuerpo y la hacía sentir segura… querida. Sin querer se puso a ronronear. Anna habría jurado que incluso vio una sonrisa en el rostro gatuno cuando el animal se pegó aún más a su cuerpo buscando su tacto y su calor.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, solo disfrutando de la mutua compañía, hasta que los ojos de Anna se empezaron a cerrar y dijo con un bostezo:

—Creo que es hora de dormir ¿Prometes portarte bien si te dejo dormir en mi cama?—Elsa bostezó también y, cerrando los ojos, se relajó en sus manos.—OK.

Anna la soltó y fue a apagar la luz, luego se metió entre las cobijas, mientras Elsa se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama para acostarse, aunque no planeaba dormir; de verdad tenía sueño, pero sabía que debía mantenerse despierta para poder huir a la más mínima oportunidad. La joven Omar, sin embargo, tenía otros planes, y la abrazó como si fuera su osito de peluche mientras se acostaba. Elsa podría haberse liberado obviamente, incluso sin usar su magia, pero sabía que si la rasguñaba, Anna gritaría y su madre aparecería, cosa que no le convenía en lo absoluto, puesto que una bruja más experimentada podría reconocerla como Odish, además realmente le gustaba estar tan cerca de la chica y no quería hacerle ningún daño. Se dijo a sí misma que huiría al día siguiente en la mañana, cuando la madre se hubiera ido y, con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos, entregándose al sueño. Antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente se preguntó como es que había considerado siquiera beber la sangre de una joven tan bella y gentil como Anna, y se prometió a si misma que, sin importar lo que dijera su madre, nunca probaría sangre humana.

* * *

Elsa despertó entre los brazos de su nueva ¿Amiga? ¿Conocida? No estaba segura, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que se estaba asfixiando; Anna la apretaba tan fuerte que no podía respirar, razón por la que se había despertado en primer lugar. Intentó zafarse, pero esto sólo provocó que la pelirroja la apretara aún más fuerte, entonces se vio obligada a darle un zarpazo en la cara para obligarla a soltarla antes de que lograra sofocarla por completo.

—Aaahhh!—Gritó Anna levantándose de un salto y moviendo brazos y piernas en todas direcciones intentando defenderse del monstro imaginario que la había atacado. Después recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y posó su mirada al lado de su cama, donde encontró dos ojos azules mirándola con preocupación y ¿Remordimiento?—Así que fuiste tu.—Dijo acusadoramente.—Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse considerando que eres un gato salvaje.—Elsa maulló con enojó, claramente ofendida, después de todo no era un gato doméstico, pero tampoco "salvaje".—Hey! No es un insulto.—Elsa bufó y se dio la vuelta. En ese momento vio la ventana, por la que entraba esa tenue luz que se ve justo antes de que salga el sol, y entonces recordó que no podía quedarse más tiempo; tenía que contarle a su madre lo sucedido y afrontar las consecuencias, aunque no le apetecía nada enfrentarse a la ira de la Dama de Hielo. Suspiró con resignación. Estaba a punto de saltar hacia la ventana cuando sintió unas manos que la agarraban por detrás levantándola del suelo.—Oh, vamos, no te enojes, pequeña. Ven, vamos a desayunar.—Dijo Anna. Elsa quería oponerse, pero el gruñido de su estómago le dijo que tenía hambre y sabía que, si se iba ahora, probablemente no tendría una comida decente en un buen rato (El lugar donde se escondían ella y su madre estaba a un día de distancia caminando), así que se dejó llevar.

Al llegar a la cocina Anna la depositó en el suelo y fue a preparar el desayuno que, en su caso, consistía en un sándwich de jamón con queso y jugo de naranja. Después tomó una lata de atún, la abrió y la depositó en el suelo para Elsa, quien maulló descontenta; no le gustaba el olor que desprendía aquella cosa, nunca lo había comido pero simplemente le provocaba nauseas.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Anna confundida por su reacción.—A los gatos les gusta el atún.

 _Tal vez, pero yo no soy un gato._

Sin embargo, Elsa sabía que tenía que aparentar serlo, pues no podía exigir comida de humanos si no se transformaba antes, y sabía que las consecuencias de eso serían mucho peores que comer comida apestosa de una lata. Así que se armó de valor, contuvo la respiración y empezó a comer aguantándose las náuseas, sin embargo, Anna vio que le costaba trabajo tragar la comida, y supuso que no le gustaba el atún, así que tomó un pedazo de jamón del sándwich que estaba a punto de comerse y se lo ofreció con su mano.

—Ten, prueba esto.—Dijo. Inmediatamente Elsa tomó la comida agradecida deleitándose con el nuevo sabor, tan diferente al del atún.—¿Te gusta?—Preguntó. Elsa maulló y Anna le dio otro pedazo. Siguió dándole de comer hasta que se dio cuenta de que el reloj marcaba las ocho, lo que significaba que llegaría extremadamente tarde a la escuela.—¡Demonios!—Exclamó al darse cuenta y salió corriendo para vestirse (Mientras se terminaba de comer su sándwich), peinarse, lavarse los dientes y tomar su mochila a toda prisa. Elsa mientras se quedó confundida y con ganas de más jamón sin comprender por qué Anna había salido corriendo tan de repente, después de todo ella nunca había ido a la escuela.

Finalmente, Anna agarró sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Comprendiendo que la chica iba a salir, Elsa se apresuró a correr tras de ella y salir al mismo tiempo que Anna, fue entonces cuando ella la notó y dijo:

—Lo siento, ya debo irme ¿Estarás bien? Creo que no comiste mucho.—Elsa maulló. Lo cierto es que no había comido lo suficiente para mantenerse sin hambre en su forma humana, pero si seguía transformada en gato sería más que suficiente por el momento. No es como si pudiera convertirse de todas formas; no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta.—OK. Uhm… s-supongo que esta es la despedida… ¿Verdad?—Dijo Anna con tristeza, pues ya se había encariñado con la pequeña felina. Elsa maulló de nuevo. Quería decirle que no estuviera triste, que después de todo ella era una Odish que había entrado a su habitación para beber su sangre, que no tenía por qué estar triste de que se fuera y de que probablemente no se volverían a ver, pero no podía hacerlo.

 _Ojalá ella pudiera entenderme. Así podría darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí._

Elsa bajó sus orejas y miró al suelo con tristeza. De verdad le había gustado estar con Anna, aunque solo hubiera sido por unas horas se había sentido más querida que nunca, y eso le gustaba; era una sensación nueva y placentera que la hacía querer quedarse con Anna más tiempo. De pronto sintió una mano acariciando su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era la bruja de pelo rojo.

—También te voy a extrañar.—Le dijo, como leyendo su mente.—S-si algún día necesitas comida o-o algún lugar donde pasar la noche… Estaré feliz de ayudarte.—Dijo con una sonrisa amable y una mirada llena de esperanza y tristeza por su partida.

Elsa ronroneo suavemente antes de que Anna quitara su mano de su cabeza y, dándole un último vistazo, se fuera caminando. La joven Odish soltó un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar como caminaría un condenado a muerte hacia la silla eléctrica. Era hora de hablar con su madre.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Elsa llegó a la pequeña cueva situada en la montaña donde vivía con su madre. Estaba exhausta después de tanto caminar y harta de haber sido gato por tantas horas seguidas, así que en cuanto puso un pie dentro, se transformó y se tambaleó hasta llegar a su cama de nieve. Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando de pronto una voz tras ella hizo que se le helara la sangre y un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo hiciste?—La fría voz de la Dama de Hielo resonó por la cueva. Elsa no quería contestar, quería mentir, pero sabía que su madre ya conocía la verdad.

—Y-yo… este…—Elsa tartamudeó sin voltear a ver a la otra bruja. Las palabras no se atrevían a salir de su boca.

—¡Responde!

—N-no.—La voz enojada y autoritaria de su madre la obligó a admitir la verdad. Instantáneamente Elsa cerró los ojos, temiendo lo que le haría su madre ahora.

En la cueva reinó un silencio sepulcral. Pasaron varios segundos, minutos… ¿Horas? Para Elsa ciertamente parecían horas, pero en la realidad fue solo un instante.

—Me decepcionas, Elsa.—Dijo su madre con una tranquilidad que a la joven le daba más miedo que sus gritos.—No creí que mi hija fuera tan… blanda. Te eduqué para ser fría, para no sentir, para ser la Princesa de Hielo, aquella me ayudaría con mi reinado. Creí que juntas aplastaríamos a nuestras enemigas, que seríamos invencibles e incluso las Odish más duras temblarían al escuchar nuestro nombre… me engañaste, me hiciste creer que estabas lista, me hiciste creer… que eras como yo.—La Dama de hielo suspiró.—Ahora veo que mi amor por ti me cegó; no pude ver que todo era una farsa. Aún eres débil; aún no puedes matar ni siquiera a esas patéticas excusas de brujas que son las Omar, y por eso te diré algo; ya no eres mi hija.

Elsa había estado conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras trataba de ignorar las hirientes palabras de la Dama de Hielo, pero al escuchar esto último, su resolución se quebró y al fin torrentes de agua salieron de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que un sollozo se escapaba de su garganta. Su madre la tomó bruscamente del hombro tiró de ella de modo que ahora ambas se vieran la una a la otra.

—¿Estás… _llorando_?—Preguntó con desprecio. Elsa solo le respondió con un sollozo.—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí!—Le gritó mientras la empujaba rumbo a la salida. Elsa lloró más fuerte pero no podía (Ni debía, si es que no quería empeorar las cosas) hacer nada para oponerse a la Odish. Por fin salieron de la cueva y la dama de Hielo le dio un último empujón que la tiró sobre la nieve. Elsa se sentó y miró los ojos de su madre buscando compasión, pero solo encontró una mirada fría sin sentimiento alguno.—Vete.—Le dijo.—Y no regreses hasta que hayas bebido la sangre de una Omar ¿Me oíste? No quiero volver a verte a menos que seas inmortal.

Elsa asintió rápidamente, pero después recordó los peligros de allá afuera y un miedo inmenso la invadió. Seguramente su madre no quería que muriera ¿Verdad? Tenía que haber un modo de hacerla entender que no podía vivir afuera sola y sin poder controlar del todo sus poderes.

—P-pero… mi sangre… Si una Odish m-me…—Elsa no pudo terminar de hablar pues un nuevo torrente de lágrimas y sollozos se lo impidió. Afortunada mente, la expresión de la Dama de Hielo se suavizó ligeramente; ciertamente no podía permitir que otra Odish bebiera la sangre de su hija.

—Espera aquí.—Dijo metiéndose a la cueva.

Mientras su madre hacía lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, Elsa rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas e intentó calmarse. No era tan malo después de todo, podía ser peor; su madre podía haberla matado y bebido su sangre para obtener más poder, como algunas historias decían que otras Odish habían hecho (Las pocas que habían tenido hijas). Pero Cristine no solo no la había matado, sino que le había dado una oportunidad de regresar. Solo tenía que beber sangre de una bruja Omar y ya, simple ¿Verdad? No. Suspiró. No podía hacerlo, jamás volvería a ver a su madre. En ese momento, la Dama de Hielo salió de la cueva y le aventó un objeto pequeño que calló en la nieve frente a ella. Elsa lo tomó y lo observó. Era un collar de plata con un pendiente en forma de copo de nieve con incrustaciones de topacios azules en las puntas. Era hermoso ¿Pero de qué le serviría? Solo era una joya… ¿O no?

—Póntelo.—Le dijo.—Te protegerá de cualquier bruja que intente robar tu sangre hasta que te vuelvas inmortal.

Elsa solo asintió y se lo abrochó alrededor del cuello. Después se levantó y miró a su madre por unos momentos intentando memorizar su rostro puesto que sería la última vez que la vería. Entonces la Dama de hielo se dio la vuelta y caminó para entrar a la cueva mientras decía:

—Adiós Elsa.

Y Elsa se quedó ahí, mirando el lugar donde antes estaba la cueva que ahora parecía roca sólida, aunque la joven sabía que era una ilusión. Sin más que hacer, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, de regreso al pueblo donde vivía Anna, Arendelle, recordando lo que la bruja le había dicho; que si necesitaba comida y un lugar donde dormir, ella podía dárselos. Ahora definitivamente los necesitaba.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, denme un review, favorite y/o follow si así fue :)**


	2. Captura

**Capítulo 2. Captura.**

Anna se despertó cuando sintió unos lengüetazos en la cara. Inmediatamente se apartó de aquella lengua rasposa y húmeda dando manotazos para alejar a aquello que la había atacado de una manera tan vil mientras dormía. Cuando estuvo segura de que el monstruo (O lo que fuera) se había ido, abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con un montón de pelo blanco postrado sobre su almohada.

—T-tu… —Anna parpadeó para quitarse el sueño.—¿Eres el gato de la otra vez?—Elsa bufó. Anna puso los ojos en blanco.—Bueno, _gatita_.—Elsa ronroneó mientras se acercaba a Anna y se acostaba sobre ella, restregando su cabeza contra su pecho. Anna entendió la indirecta de inmediato y la empezó a acariciar.—Veo que te tomaste en serio mi propuesta de pasar la noche aquí de nuevo.—Comentó. Elsa pausó, preguntándose qué es lo que quería decir la chica con eso ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión? Anna notó que se tensaba y rápidamente la tranquilizó redoblando sus caricias y explicándose.—N-no te lo tomes a mal, no es que no me alegre que vinieras, de hecho me alegra mucho, pero después de que no aparecieras por más de una semana, no creí volver a verte ¿Dónde has estado?

Elsa bajó la vista y las orejas con tristeza. Después de que su madre la corriera, había pensado en regresar con Anna, pero no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierta, así que había intentado quedarse en el bosque, cazando pequeños animales y bebiendo agua de los arroyos, sin embargo, ella no era un gato de verdad, y por lo tanto no tenía instintos de caza, así que después de dos días sin comer y durmiendo en la nieve helada, la Odish había decidido ir al pueblo y ver si las personas se apiadaban de ella y le daban algo de comida. Durante seis días había sobrevivido de este modo, aunque claro no era tan fácil; cuando la gente no le daba comida había tenido que robar y arriesgarse a que la apedrearan o le dieran de palos, y además varias veces la habían perseguido perros y gatos, sin mencionar que tenía que dormir a la intemperie en pleno invierno. Aun así, no había tenido intención de ir con Anna (Aunque todas las noches soñaba con ella y durante el día la espiaba constantemente) hasta que escuchó a alguien comentar que había muerto un bebé recientemente bajo circunstancias sospechosas. Elsa se metió a la funeraria en secreto para ver al bebé y, en cuanto levantó el ataúd, sus peores sospechas se confirmaron; una Odish la había desangrado. No sabía quién, pero no le importaba, solo tenía algo en mente: Anna corría peligro, y debía protegerla.

Así pues, Elsa había decidido quedarse con ella para defenderla en caso de que apareciera la bruja, pero, por si acaso sus poderes no eran suficientes o se salían de control, había decidido darle su collar (Después de todo, Elsa no corría tanto peligro mientras siguiera como gato), y es por esto que, apenas hubo entrado a su habitación, Elsa se había convertido en humana y había escrito una pequeña carta de parte de un "admirador secreto", sobre la cual había puesto el collar en la mesilla de noche para después convertirse de nuevo en gato y despertar a Anna.

Anna, viendo la reacción de la gatita sintió tristeza por ella. Suponía que había estado en las calles toda la semana y, por lo tanto, no se la había pasado muy bien que digamos, así que la abrazó fuertemente (Aunque sin aplastarla) y se susurró cosas lindas en la oreja hasta que las dos se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

El día siguiente era sábado, así que Anna se levantó por ahí del mediodía y, como Elsa estaba muy cansada y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dormido tan bien, se despertó cuando su amiga lo hizo. Ambas se estiraron y bajaron de la cama, entonces Anna miró su mesita de noche para tomar su cepillo y domar su cabellera, sin embargo, fue entonces cuando notó algo que no debería estar ahí: un sobre color azul cielo y, sobre éste, un collar de plata. Por mucho que quisiera ver más de cerca el collar, primero tomó la carta y la leyó con curiosidad.

 _Querida Anna:_

 _No hace mucho que te conozco, pero fue lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que me he enamorado de ti. Eres la persona más gentil que he conocido, y tu carácter amable pero fuerte te hace ser única en mundo, sin mencionar que eres tan hermosa que incluso la diosa Afrodita estaría celosa de tu belleza. Eres un sueño hecho realidad, y desearía que pudiéramos conocernos mejor y quizá, en un futuro, mi amor llegara a ser correspondido._

 _Te quiere: Tu Admirador Secreto._

Cuando finalizó, una Anna roja como un tomate tomó el collar y lo examinó con curiosidad. Era bastante hermoso y, por lo que se veía, _muy_ caro, quien fuera a quien perteneciese esa joya definitivamente era rico. Esto disminuía mucho las opciones, sólo había tres familias en Arendelle capaces de comprar un collar así: Los Westergard, los White y los Charmant, y la única familia que tenía un hijo varón era Westergard, pero Hans la conocía hace mucho, y además ella sabía que él sólo buscaba sexo; jamás podría escribir una carta así. Por otra parte, aunque el sobre era azul, la letra de quien había escrito la carta era indudablemente femenina y, por más que Anna releyera la carta, no encontraba más indicios del género del autor excepto la palabra "admirador", lo cual para ella no era suficiente para creer que se tratara de un hombre.

—¿Qué opinas?—Le preguntó a la gata.—¿Crees que sea de un chico o una chica?

Elsa, en lugar de contestar tocó el collar con su zarpa para indicarle que se lo pusiera, a lo que Anna respondió alzándolo fuera de su alcance, creyendo que quería jugar con él.

—¡Mala chica!—Dijo, a modo de regaño. Entonces vio el collar de nuevo. Indudablemente era hermoso, y le gustaba mucho, así que decidió que no importaba quién se lo hubiera mandado y, encogiéndose de hombros, se lo puso en el cuello sonriendo. Después se levantó y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Elsa estaba segura de que, de haber estado en su forma humana, se hubiera sonrojado como nunca en su vida al ver tanta piel desnuda y cubierta de adorables pecas, pero afortunadamente en ese momento era un gato. Aun así, hizo un gran esfuerzo para desviar la vista y no ver algo que no debiera.

Finalmente, cuando Anna se hubo vestido y peinado, la chica fue a asomarse para asegurarse de que no había nadie en casa, y después regresó por Elsa para ir a desayunar.

* * *

Después de un buen desayuno, Anna decidió que sería una buena idea bañar a su gata, ya que Elsa no olía precisamente bien después de haber pasado una semana como un gato salvaje. La gata observó con curiosidad mientras Anna llenaba una cubeta de agua caliente en el baño que estaba al lado de su recámara y se colocaba unos guantes de hule para luego dirigirse hacia ella y levantarla del suelo.

—Bien, es hora de un baño, este… —De pronto Anna se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto antes.—¡No te he puesto un nombre!—Exclamó.—A ver ¿Cómo te llamaré? ¡Oh, ya se! ¿Qué tal Pelusa?—Elsa maulló en protesta pues su pelaje no era tan esponjoso.—OK, OK. Entonces ¿Duquesa?—Elsa no encontró ningún problema con ese nombre aunque en realidad no le gustaba tanto.—Mmmh… Duquesa… No, tú eres demasiado tierna para ese nombre. Déjame pensar… ¡Nieve! ¡El color de tu pelaje es el de la nieve! Y además llegaste en una noche de invierno ¿Qué te parece?—Elsa ronroneó contenta, después de todo tal vez su madre fuera la Dama de Hielo, pero definitivamente ella era la Princesa de las Nieves, pues cuando se lo proponía podía lograr hacer cosas muy hermosas con la nieve; era la parte de su magia que mejor controlaba.—Te gusta ¿Huh? Muy bien, _Nieve_ , vamos a darte un baño.

Dicho esto, Anna entró al baño con su peluda mascota en brazos y la depositó en la bañadera para después cerrar rápidamente la puerta del baño con el objeto de impedir cualquier intento de escape, después de todo, sabía que a los gatos no les gusta el agua. Sin embargo, la joven quedó sorprendida cuando, al tomar agua con un recipiente y verterla sobre el animal, Nieve ni siquiera intentó huir, al contrario; se quedó quieta disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente sobre su piel, algo que de verdad había extrañado. Anna se sorprendió aún más cuando, al empezar a tallarla con el jabón, la gata se inclinó hacia sus manos buscando sentir más el cariñoso contacto y el placer que venía con éste, ronroneando felizmente.

El corazón de Anna se hinchó con felicidad al ver a su nueva mascota hacer esto y, con gusto, continuó con sus acciones hasta que Nieve se hubo pegado tanto a su cuerpo que terminó abrazándola sin importarle que estuviera húmeda y llena de jabón, a lo que Elsa correspondió aumentando sus ronroneos. En ese momento, Anna supo que pocas veces se había sentido tan querida y que jamás se había sentido tan unida a un ser humano de ésta forma.

 _¿Habrá algo mal conmigo? ¿Me convertiré en una de esas señoras que viven en una casa llena de gatos cuando sea grande? Espero que no. Debe ser porque siempre había querido una mascota y Nieve es simplemente perfecta para ése papel._

Fuera como fuese, a Anna le encantaba la presencia de Nieve y sabía que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

* * *

Pasó un mes. Elsa obviamente no podía quedarse todo el día con Anna por miedo a ser descubierta, pero en secreto la vigilaba la mayor parte del día y por las noches la visitaba en su recámara para comer y dormir con ella y, así, brindarle una protección extra contra otras brujas, después de todo las noticias de bebés y jóvenes que desaparecían cada vez se hacían más frecuentes y esto tenía a Elsa preocupada.

Con el tiempo, sus sentimientos hacia la chica se hicieron más fuertes, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de la naturaleza amable y bondadosa de la joven. En pocos días, ya la quería más de lo que jamás hubiese podido querer a otra persona, y le reconfortaba cuando Anna correspondía su amor con tiernos gestos de cariño que le llenaban de alegría el corazón. No sabía cómo había podido vivir sin esto tanto tiempo, después de todo su madre no era especialmente cariñosa con ella… o con nadie en realidad, y tampoco había conocido muchas personas a lo largo de sus años de encierro.

Elsa empezaba a pensar que no le importaría vivir el resto de su vida de ésta forma si al menos pudiera convertirse en humana de vez en cuando, pero para eso tendría que decirle la verdad a Anna. Sabía que no sería fácil, y que había la posibilidad de que la pelirroja no la aceptara, pero en el fondo sabía que mientras más alargara todo este asunto, más difícil sería que Anna la perdonara por guardar un secreto como éste por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, cada vez que se decidía a hacerlo, se retractaba a última hora por el miedo paralizante que le producía el rechazo.

Uno de esos días, cuando Anna regresó de la escuela, Elsa la estaba esperando ansiosamente en su habitación ¿Por qué ansiosamente? Porque ese día se había enterado de otros diez asesinatos habían ocurrido la noche anterior, y temía que Anna fuera la próxima víctima. Sin embargo, cuando la pelirroja entró por la puerta sana y salva, Elsa suspiró con alivio y corrió hacia ella para recibir su dosis diaria de caricias y dulces palabras, la cual le fue prontamente otorgada.

Después, Anna tomó su laptop y se sentó en la cama mientras Elsa se acurrucaba a su lado. La chica empezó a revisar su Facebook mientras le rascaba las orejas a la gata, quien ronroneó suavemente con los ojos cerrados hasta quedarse dormida. Luego, empezó a hacer su tarea pues, a pesar de que era muy temprano, ese día tendría que practicar unos cuantos hechizos con su tía y más tarde no tendría tiempo. Anna estaba tan concentrada en sus deberes que no escuchó cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y se sobresaltó cuando su madre entró a su habitación.

—Anna, escucha necesito que…—La madre de la joven bruja se paró en seco al ver al hermoso gato blanco en la cama de su hija.—¿De dónde sacaste ese gato?

A Anna se le heló la sangre. Sabía que a su madre no le gustaba tener mascotas porque decía que eran seres sin espíritu que podían fácilmente ser poseídos por brujas, y los gatos le gustaban aún menos pues las Odish se transformaban ellos con facilidad, así que ahora que la había descubierto, seguramente la haría deshacerse de Nieve.

—M-mamá yo… ella… lo siento, por favor no te la lleves.—Dijo al tiempo que tomaba a la gata en sus brazos protectoramente, haciendo que ésta se despertara, pero al notar que estaba en manos de Anna, Elsa se relajó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

La madre de Anna suspiró y se masajeó la sien con los dedos.

—Conoces muy bien las reglas, Anna. No podemos tener gatos.—Su voz estricta, hizo que Elsa se sobresaltara y, al voltearse, se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola con su joven amiga. Al instante, un miedo indescriptible se adueñó de ella e intentó huir, pero Anna la sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos y, al ver que no se calmaba, le impuso un hechizo paralizante, lo que la dejó con el corazón sumamente acelerado y una sensación nada placentera en el estómago sin poder mover ni una garra.

—¿Ves lo que provocas? Asustaste a Nieve.—Le reclamó a su madre.

—¿Nieve?—Preguntó incrédula.—¿Incluso tiene nombre? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ese animal?

Anna se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

—Un mes.—Contestó a regañadientes.

—¡¿Un mes?!—Exclamó.—Anna ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha pasado en el último mes? Los ataques de Odish han aumentado drásticamente, esa _cosa_ podría ser una bruja.—Dijo su madre apuntando a una temblorosa y muy asustada Elsa.

—No es una cosa.—Respondió enojada.—Se llama Nieve, y ella nunca me haría daño.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no es una bruja?

—Sólo lo sé.—Dijo obstinada. Su madre suspiró.

—Anna, por favor, debemos ser cuidadosas…

—¡Pero ella no es una Odish! No es justo, yo siempre he querido tener una mascota y Nieve es perfecta. No puedes llevártela sólo porque las Odish se transforman en gatos ¡Mi prima Rapunzel tiene un gato y no le ha pasado nada!—Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando fuertemente a su querida gatita.—Por favor.—Añadió con voz quebrada mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Su madre suspiró. No le gustaba ver a su hija llorar y además tenía razón; su sobrina había tenido un gato por muchos años y nunca le había pasado nada. Tal vez era hora de quitarse su fobia hacia esos animales que eran realmente tan inofensivos como los demás.

—De acuerdo, escucha, dejaré que te la quedes con tres condiciones.—Anna levantó la vista al escuchas estas palabras.

—¿E-en serio?—Preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—Primero, le voy a hacer un prueba para estar segura de que no es una Odish.—Anna asintió con vehemencia y Elsa tembló más fuerte, sabiendo lo que le aguardaba.—Segundo, la vamos a llevar al veterinario para que la desparasiten y la esterilicen.—Anna volvió a asentir con una mirada llena de alegría.—Y tercero, tú te encargarás de ella.

—¡Si, sí! No te preocupes, Nieve será la mejor mascota del mundo.

—De acuerdo, dámela. Le haré la prueba.

Anna estaba a punto de dársela, pero lo reconsideró.

—Espera ¿No le va a doler, verdad?—Preguntó.

—No, claro que no. Si no es una Odish solo sentirá un hormigueo.

—Está bien.—Dijo Anna mientras se levantaba y con cuidado le entregaba la gata a su madre. Elsa empezó a temblar aún más e intentó luchar contra el hechizo paralizante, pero en su forma de gato no era tan poderosa, así que le resultó imposible.—Tranquila—Le dijo Anna acariciando su cabeza.—, te prometo que estarás bien.

Anna asintió a su madre para indicarle que procediera. Ésta sacó su varita y, tras trazar algunos símbolos en el aire y recitar palabras antiguas, tocó suavemente la cabeza de Nieve con ella. De entrada no pasó nada, lo que hizo que Anna soltara un suspiro de alivio y Elsa se relajara creyendo que el hechizo no había servido. Fue entonces cuando una sensación de ardor, como si el cuerpo se le estuviera quemando por dentro, invadió a la joven Odish. Elsa quería gritar, quería retorcerse, quería llorar, pero no podía porque aún estaba paralizada. Nunca nadie la había obligado a transformarse, y ciertamente nunca había experimentado algo tan doloroso como esto.

Anna observó sin poder creerlo cómo su gata se iba transformando en una mujer joven con cabello rubio casi blanco y piel suave y reluciente como la nieve, vestida con prendas azules que favorecían su esbelta figura. Con un grito estridente, la mujer completó su transformación y se tiró en el suelo temblando y gimiendo de dolor. Anna dio un paso adelante para ir en su ayuda, pero la voz autoritaria y asustada de su madre se lo impidió.

—¡No lo hagas! Es una Odish.

Los ojos de la mujer rubia se encontraron con los de Anna, y ella pudo reconocer en ellos la mirada de su gata suplicándole algo con gran vulnerabilidad: Ayúdame. Anna tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse en su sitio.

—Rápido, ayúdame a ponerle un hechizo paralizante más potente—La urgió su madre—; el dolor que siente pronto desaparecerá y será capaz de usar sus poderes otra vez.

Anna tomó su varita y, con manos temblorosas, la apuntó a la joven frente a ella, porque no era más que eso; una joven, aproximadamente de su misma edad, quizá unos cuantos años mayor, pero definitivamente no parecía una peligrosa bruja de con cientos de años de experiencia.

—¿Lista?—Preguntó su madre.

—¿D-de verdad tenemos que hacer esto?—Preguntó.—N-no parece una amenaza.

—¡Anna! No la mires a los ojos.—La reprendió su madre.—Las Odish pueden convencerte de cualquier cosa a través de su mirada ¡Ahora pon el hechizo!

La voz de su madre sonaba tan desesperada y firme que Anna cerró los ojos y, con gran remordimiento, lanzó el hechizo paralizante más potente que pudo sobre la joven al mismo tiempo que su madre.

Cuando Elsa sintió nuevas capas reforzando el conjuro que le impedía moverse y vio que gran parte de la magia venía de la varita de Anna, se sintió traicionada. Era ridículo, porque ella era una Odish y Anna una Omar; estaba destinado a terminar así, pero aun así, Elsa no podía dejar de pensar que ella había considerado a Anna su amiga y había creído que la pelirroja sentía lo mismo hacia ella, que su relación era especial y que, en caso de que algo como esto pasara, ella la ayudaría. Había sido una tonta. Cuando las primeras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no pudo contenerlas.

—Bien.—Dijo la madre de Anna una vez que estuvo segura de que la bruja rubia no podía hacer ningún movimiento.—Anna llama a tu tía; dile que invoque una reunión del clan lo más pronto posible. Yo me encargaré de ella.—Al decir esto, miro a la Odish con furia.

Anna alternó su mirada entre su ex-gata y su madre. La joven prisionera parecía demasiado vulnerable comparada con la matriarca del clan de la zorra, y las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas no ayudaban para nada. La Omar se odió a sí misma por su debilidad, pero supo que no dejaría que su madre le hiciera nada a Nieve (O cualquiera que fuese el nombre de esa chica).

—¿Q-que vas a hacer con ella?—Preguntó nerviosa.

—Asegurarme de que no escape. La interrogaremos en la reunión.—El tono serio con que lo dijo, hizo que a Anna se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—N-no la matarán… ¿Cierto?

—Eso depende.

Anna tragó saliva, pero sabía que de momento no había nada que pudiera hacer. Probablemente lo mejor sería hacer lo que su madre le había pedido y después encontrar una forma de colarse en la reunión si es que no la invitaban (A veces no incluían a las recién iniciadas en asuntos importantes). Después… bueno, ya vería que hacer con la Odish dependiendo de lo que se dijera en la reunión.

—De acuerdo… me iré ahora.—Dijo y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera ver esos hermosos ojos azules y cambiara de opinión.

* * *

Anna hizo lo que le había dicho su madre y permaneció con su tía todo el tiempo que ella intentó contactar con cada una de las brujas más experimentadas del clan, intentando ahogar su dolor con galletas de chocolate que su prima (Quien se había ido de paseo con su novio) había hecho el día anterior. Pero aun así esto no bastó y grandes lágrimas continuaron cayendo de sus ojos en contra de su voluntad hasta que cayó la noche. Simplemente todo era muy injusto; todo lo que ella quería era una mascota, un amigo incondicional que estuviera siempre ahí para ella y que no tuviera nada que ver con cosas sobrenaturales… pero su gata había resultado ser una bruja de (probablemente) cientos de años de edad que (probablemente) quería extraer hasta la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo.

Mientras Anna se lamentaba de lo injusta que es la vida y se odiaba por no poder sentir nada hacia la mujer-gata excepto amor, incluso después de saber lo que era, su tía entró a la cocina donde ella se encontraba y le informó que todo estaba listo. Anna intentó ocultar sus lágrimas, limpiándolas rápidamente con su manga, pero su tía las vio de todos modos.

—Oh, Anna.—Dijo compasiva acercándose a ella.—Tranquila, sé que esta debe ser una experiencia traumática, pero... ya verás que todo va estar bien.—Anna asintió sin ganas. Sabía que ella estaría bien, pero su estúpido cerebro no dejaba de preocuparse por la Odish.—OK… en ese caso voy a revirarte en busca de heridas, luego cenaremos algo rico e iremos a la reunión.

—¡¿Espera… qué?!—Anna exclamó sorprendida.

—Eres la persona que más convivió con la Odish. Puede que sepas algo que nos resulte útil.

—Entiendo.—Anna suspiró. No estaba segura de poder atestiguar algo en contra de su gata si se daba la ocasión.

—Vamos, desvístete; nos queda poco tiempo.

Anna dijo lo que su tía le pidió y esperó pacientemente a que inspeccionara cada centímetro de su cuerpo en busca de un lugar por el que la bruja pudiera haberse estado robando su sangre, temiendo el momento que lo hiciera y la pequeña esperanza que había estado albergando en secreto en su corazón se viniera abajo. Pero ese momento no llegó.

—Esto es… inusual.—Murmuró su tía una vez que hubo acabado de revisar su cuerpo.—Al principio creí que no había visto bien pero… no hay duda; ella no bebió tu sangre.

A Anna podría habérsele caído la mandíbula al suelo si no la tuviera pegada al cráneo.

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó. Esto es lo que había estado deseando que le dijera, pero había pensado que era imposible, después de todo, ¿Por qué estaría un Odish viviendo con ella durante un mes si no era por su sangre?

—Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió. Tal vez tenga otro propósito contigo. Lo averiguaremos en la reunión.—Anna asintió.—O… tal vez sea por el hechizo de protección. Supongo que tu madre te lo puso ¿No?

Anna se mordió el labio. La verdad es que se había quitado el hechizo hace mucho tiempo; era bastante incómodo.

—¿Anna?—Su tía preguntó cuando vio la reacción de la joven.—¿Lo tienes o no?—Anna negó con la cabeza y su tía suspiró.—Te lo quitaste ¿Cierto?—La pelirroja asintió, cosa que no era una gran sorpresa, su tía sacó su varita, hizo varios movimientos en el aire e, instantáneamente, la joven sintió la familiar sensación de opresión en el estómago que no la dejaba respirar… y después ésta se desvaneció.

—Eh… ¿Segura que lo hiciste bien?

—¿Por qué? ¿No lo sientes?—Anna negó con la cabeza y su tía volvió a hacerlo, esta vez poniendo mucha atención a cada movimiento. Pero otra vez pasó lo mismo.—¿Y ahora?

—No, el hechizo solo… se desvanece.—Anna contestó.

—Eso es muy raro. Estoy segura de que lo hice bien.—Los ojos de la tía recorrieron el cuerpo de Anna buscando algo que pudiera estar impidiendo que el hechizo hiciera efecto, como un talismán u otro objeto encantado… y en menos de un segundo se dio cuenta del collar de plata que llevaba colgado al cuello.—¿Quién te dio esto?—Dijo tocando el collar.

—Uhm… no lo sé.—Anna se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.—Apareció un día en mi mesita de noche junto con una carta de amor.

—Ese día… ¿Fue el día en que la Odish apareció?—Los ojos de Anna se abrieron como platos cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

—¡¿Fue ella?!—Exclamó. No sabía por qué, pero esto hizo que una sensación cálida invadiera su cuerpo y una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—Tal vez. Vamos, quítatelo.—La sonrisa de Anna desapareció ante las palabras de su tía. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que si ese collar había pertenecido a una Odish, podría ser peligroso, así que con cuidado y mucho remordimiento, se desprendió de él y lo puso en la mesa. De inmediato, su tía hizo el hechizo de nuevo y ésta vez no se desvaneció.—¿Y ahora?

—Ya… ya no se desvanece.—Anna admitió con tristeza. Esto sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Lo que sospechaba… está hechizado.—La tía miró el collar, lo tomó con su varita con precaución y luego fue a buscar una caja donde ponerlo.

Anna mientras se puso su ropa, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Tal vez la Odish no se hubiera bebido su sangre, pero le había dado un collar hechizado que quien sabe qué efectos había tenido en ella. Definitivamente, esa no era una bruja buena. Sin embargo, una parte de la pelirroja quería creer que sí. Tal vez todo se aclararía en la reunión.

* * *

Anna y su tía cenaron algo ligero y después fueron a la casa de Anna a buscar algunos libros sobre brujas Odish. La matriarca del clan de la zorra (la madre de Anna) al parecer había ido al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunió para tener todo preparado, llevando a la asustada joven rubia consigo, así que no había nadie en casa, para decepción de Anna, quien realmente tenía ganas de ver a su ex-gata de nuevo, y no solo porque fuera extremadamente hermosa.

Pasó una hora y todavía no encontraban lo que habían ido a buscar; alguna referencia acerca de las joyas de las brujas Odish, pero entonces, cuando a Anna estaban ya cerrándosele los ojos, la joven encontró un libro polvoriento en una estantería, lo sacó y vio el título: "La magia de las joyas". Era un libro prohibido. Hablaba sobre magia Odish, magia para ser usada con fines egoístas o maliciosos. Por eso tenía un hechizo en él que impedía abrirlo. Pero Anna sabía el contra hechizo. Su prima se lo había enseñado. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que si las otras brujas se enteraban le impondrían un castigo… pero tenía curiosidad. Tenía que saber qué hacía ese collar.

Abrió el libro mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora, buscó la sección de collares y, tras pasar varias páginas localizó aquel que había estado en su posesión. Había un dibujo exacto de tamaño real con una inscripción debajo.

Éste pendiente es conocido como El frío azul. Fue hecho con plata pura e incrustaciones de topacios azules extraídos de Irlanda en la época de los vikingos para la entonces reina Freja, madre del Rey Olafr. Ahora se sabe que dicha mujer era la bruja Odish que actualmente gobierna los países del norte, la Dama de Hielo.

No se sabe con exactitud las propiedades mágicas que posee dicho collar, pero los topacios azules, según la tradición Odish, tienen la capacidad de fortalecer y aclarar la mente e incluso, algunos dicen, calmar fuertes tormentas. Se sabe es que es una de las joyas más poderosas de las Odish, según diversos testimonios.

 _Wow, entonces por eso he sacado mejores calificaciones desde que lo recibí. Pero… si es una joya tan poderosa y con propiedades tan positivas… ¿Por qué me lo dio? Tal vez, solo tal vez, quizá no sea mala… O tal vez sí, después de todo, se supone que el collar perteneció a la Dama de hielo._

Anna rápidamente regresó a otro estante donde había buscado minutos antes y cogió un libro con descripciones de las Odish más conocidas. Ahí buscó a la Dama de huelo y leyó su descripción.

Está bruja, quien ha establecido su territorio en el norte, es una mujer hermosa y fascinante. Tiene cabello rubio ceniza, ojos azules, de un azul intenso como el mar, y tez muy blanca. Algunos textos antiguos también la describen como "blanca, translúcida y hermosa, de largo y esbelto cuello y maneras exquisitas".

Anna casi tiró el libro de la impresión. Era una descripción casi exacta de la joven que en la que se había convertido su gata. Excepto tal vez que Anna habría descrito el azul de sus ojos como azul hielo. Pero aun así, era azul. No había duda; la Odish que habían capturado era la Dama de hielo, aquella que había oprimido y matado cientos de Omar durante siglos, una de las brujas más frías, sanguinarias y poderosas. Debía morir. Aunque a Anna se le rompiera el corazón al pensar en ello. Era lo mejor.

Aún así, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos a raudales y fuertes sollozos escaparon de su boca.

* * *

 **N/A: El siguiente capítulo puede que tarde un poco más, quizá 15 días, porque quiero tener terminada la historia cuando lo suba, pero no se preocupen, no los dejaré en suspenso tanto tiempo XD**

 **Por favor, déjenme sus comentarios, teorías, impresiones, etc. En verdad adoro las reviews. Y los favorites y los follows tambien, claro, por eso quiero agradecerles a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta pequeña historia y seguirla o agregarla a sus favoritos, realmente no creí alcanzar tantos follows con el primer capítulo, así que estoy muy feliz :)**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos pronto (espero).**


	3. Fuga

**Capítulo 3: Fuga.**

La tía de Anna no se sorprendió cuando encontró a su sobrina llorando desconsoladamente abrazando dos libros sobre Odish, supuso que estaba en shock, pero aun así tenía que saber qué había encontrado. Y lo que le dijo, no podría habérselo imaginado. Jamás pensó que la Dama de hielo estaría a merced de su clan, ni que después de vivir un mes con una joven Omar sin escudo protector no hubiera bebido su sangre, pero no había tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo extraño de la situación. Debían ir a la reunión.

Después de asegurarse de que llevaban los libros que Anna había encontrado, ambas brujas partieron hacia el lugar donde se verían con el resto de las brujas más experimentadas del clan. Anna no dijo una palabra durante el trayecto; ya no lloraba tampoco, pero permanecía en silencio, cosa muy inusual en la chica. Aunque claro, era obvio que esto no era fácil para ella.

Cuando entraron a la sala de una de las brujas, donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Lo primero que notó Anna fue que eran las últimas en llegar.

—Por favor, tomen asiento.—Su madre indicó las únicas dos sillas vacías que quedaban en la mesa, una junto a ella y otra del otro lado de la mesa. Anna tomó ésta última, como correspondía a la bruja más joven de la reunión.—Bien, ahora que ya estamos todas aquí reunidas, les explicaré el motivo de mi llamada; hoy mi hija Anna y yo hemos atrapado a una bruja Odish que había permanecido con ella en forma de gata blanca durante el último mes.

—¿Podría ser la misma que ha estado desangrando bebés y jóvenes?—Exclamó una bruja de aproximadamente veintitantos años de edad.

—Es posible.—Convino la matriarca para luego volverse hacia su hermana.—¿Encontraste heridas en el cuerpo de mi hija que podría haber usado la Odish para desangrarla?

—No, y no fue por el hechizo; se lo había quitado.—La madre de Anna le lanzó una mirada que claramente significaba "hablaremos de esto más tarde" que hizo que la joven se encogiera en su silla.

—¿Estás segura de que no tenía ni siquiera una herida pequeña?

—Absolutamente.

—Anna—Ahora se dirigió a su hija—¿Has sentido frio mientras duermes en el último mes? ¿Mareos, debilidad?—Anna sólo negó con la cabeza a todo.

—Bien, entonces ella no andaba tras tu sangre, lo que no descarta que haya tenido otras víctimas.—Aclaró.—Pero entonces eso nos deja con la cuestión de qué hacía ella aquí—Hizo una pausa y se levantó.—¿Pasamos al interrogatorio?

—Espera, hermana.—Dijo la tía de Anna.—Hay algo que debo decir primero.—La matriarca asintió y su hermana continuó.—La bruja le dio a Anna un collar que, según logramos comprobar, es aquel conocido como El frío azul, la joya más preciada de la Dama de hielo.

—Puede que lo haya robado o que sea de ella ¿Sabes que propiedades tiene?

—No.

—De acuerdo, lo averiguaremos en el interrogatorio.

Todas las brujas se levantaron y Anna las siguió. Pasaron por una puerta que llevaba a una habitación que claramente era un estudio, pero casi todos los muebles habían sido sacados y en el centro había sido colocado un pentagrama de velas con una silla en medio donde una joven rubia con una venda en los ojos había sido atada. Era la Odish, y claramente seguía estando bajo el efecto de un poderoso hechizo paralizante.

Anna no pudo evitar sentir el impulso por liberarla; se veía tan vulnerable.

* * *

Elsa estaba asustada. De hecho, asustada era quedarse corto. Estaba completamente aterrorizada, y su cuerpo habría temblado de manera incontrolable si el hechizo paralizante que tenía puesto no fuera tan potente. Por si esto fuera poco, estaba atada a una silla con una venda en los ojos, sin poder ver nada y escuchando sonidos apagados de voces de los que no podía distinguir palabras. Suponía que las voces provenían de una habitación continua con un hechizo protector. Seguramente eran las brujas Omar planeando cómo deshacerse de ella.

Después de que Anna la hubiera traicionado (Aunque traición era una palabra muy fuerte), su madre le había cubierto los ojos con una venda y la había llevado ahí, la había atado a una silla y luego había puesto una serie de hechizo y conjuros a su alrededor, probablemente para evitar que escapara. Durante todo ese tiempo, su miedo no había disminuido. Además se sentía exhausta y adolorida, física y mentalmente. Y tenía el corazón hecho trizas. Ese probablemente era el peor día de su vida… y casi seguramente el último.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y se oyeron varios pasos de personas entrando. Elsa calculó que eran al menos 10.

 _¿En serio necesitan tantas brujas para ejecutarme? ¡No podría lanzar un hechizo si quisiera!_ _Ni siquiera puedo mover un dedo._

—¿D-de verdad necesita estar así?—Preguntó una hermosa voz insegura y temblorosa. No había duda que era de Anna. Sin querer, Elsa sintió la esperanza renaciendo en su interior.

—Si. Es una peligrosa bruja Odish, nuestra enemiga.—Esa definitivamente era la voz de la madre de Anna, firme y severa.—Ahora… ¿Tú le diste un collar de plata a mi hija?—Se oyeron pasos y la voz sonó más cerca, Elsa supuso que se había acercado. Quiso responder, pero no podía. La Omar probablemente se dio cuenta de esto pues de pronto el hechizo se aflojó sólo lo suficiente para que Elsa pudiera hablar. Suspiró aliviada antes de responder.

—S-s-si.—Su voz temblaba y era muy débil. Elsa inmediatamente se reprendió a sí misma; su madre le había advertido que no debía mostrar debilidad ante sus enemigas.

—¿Por qué?

—Q-quería protegerla.—Elsa respondió, esta vez un poco más segura, esperando que le dieran la oportunidad de justificar sus acciones y que no la mataran.

—Di la verdad, te lo recomiendo.–Elsa sintió una varita presionada sobre su garganta y tragó saliva. Ellas no iban a creerle.

—E-es ver…

—¡Basta! Sé que intentas engañarnos pero no funcionará. Si no vas a decir qué hace el collar, contesta ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Es tuyo o lo robaste?

—Es mío, mi m…

—¿Entonces admites ser la Dama de hielo?

Elsa se detuvo a reflexionar. Estaba claro que ellas no le creerían si dijera que era la hija de la Dama de hielo, pues nadie sabía de su existencia y, si lo hacían, tal vez la usarían como rehén para matar a su madre, y ella no podía permitir eso; a pesar de que Christine fuera fría y dura gran parte del tiempo, lo cierto es que no había sido tan mala madre. Además, si su madre moría, la otra Odish que intentaba hacerse con esas tierras mataría más brujas Omar de lo de por sí ya hacía. Anna correría más peligro.

—Si… soy yo.—Mintió, esta vez logrando que su voz sonara sorprendentemente parecida a la de su madre; fría y llena de seguridad; lo contrario de lo que sentía.

—¿Qué nombre usas en éste siglo?

—Elsa.

—Bueno, _Elsa_ ¿Por qué viviste con mi hija un mes? Sabemos que no fue por su sangre.

—Me estoy ocultando.—Esta vez, Elsa no tuvo que mentir.—Una bruja Odish ha venido a quitarme mi territorio. Ella ha estado bebiendo sangre Omar para poder tener una oportunidad contra mí.

—¡Miente!—La voz de una mujer retumbó en la habitación.—¡La Dama de hielo jamás se oculta! ¡Ella ha venido a beber sangre Omar! ¡Es la responsable de la muerte de mi hija!

De pronto, Elsa sintió que alguien se abalanzaba sobre ella y la punta de algo filoso y metálico era presionada contra su garganta… Un cuchillo. Sintió pánico, pensó que iba a morir en ese instante, pero afortunadamente alguien le quitó a la bruja de encima. Hubo muchos ruidos, gritos y alborotos, captó algunas voces más pidiendo su muerte, pero entonces una voz se alzó sobre las otras.

—¡Alto!—Era la voz de Anna. Todas callaron al instante.—Escuchen, entiendo que quieran matarla y que crean que ella es la responsable de la muerte de sus seres queridos… pero creo que aquí hay algo importante que nadie ha mencionado.—Durante algunos segundos reinó un silencio absoluto mientras todas esperaban a que Anna continuara.—Las brujas Odish que han bebido sangre tienen un olor acre que las Omar iniciadas podemos detectar. Y ella no lo tiene.

 _Gracias, muchas gracias Anna. Pero no lo creerán ahora que he dicho ser la Dama de hielo._

—Es verdad.—Admitió la madre de Anna.—A mí también me llamó la atención ese detalle cuando la capturé. Estoy segura de que se trata de un hechizo para camuflar su olor, pues, como todas sabemos, la Dama de hielo ha desangrado incontables bebés y jóvenes y es, sin duda alguna, inmortal.

—Si, podría ser eso.—Anna admitió.—O que, no sé, ¿Tal vez ella no sea realmente la Dama de hielo?

—Eso es ridículo.—Exclamó una bruja.—Encaja con la descripción, tenía el collar y admitió ser ella.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no me desangró?! La Dama de hielo lo habría hecho.—Anna salió de nuevo en su defensa, lo que la conmovió, aunque Elsa sabía que era inútil.

—Es verdad que es una situación inusual, por lo que creo que deberíamos aprender de ella más a fondo.—Dijo la madre de Anna.—Propongo que dejemos la investigación y la decisión concerniente al futuro de ésta bruja en manos de las matriarcas de los países gobernados por ella, ¿Todas a favor?—Hubo un breve silencio, en el que seguramente las otras brujas levantaron la mano.—De acuerdo. Esta noche llamaré a as otras matriarcas y mañana por la mañana ésta Odish será transportada a una prisión temporal, probablemente en Oslo. Doy por concluida esta reunión.

Entonces, Elsa sintió que el hechizo paralizante se fortalecía justo cuando escuchó los pasos de las brujas que salían de la habitación. Si hubiera podido ver, habría visto a una joven pelirroja mirándola con tristeza y dudando un momento antes de salir.

* * *

Estaba oscuro, y Elsa estaba segura de que no era por la venda. Tenía hambre, cansancio, y sueño, pero no podía comer, descansar ni dormir. El hechizo paralizante literalmente no la dejaba hacer nada. Era tortura a un nivel completamente nuevo.

Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ponerse peor, oyó extraños ruidos, como alguien tropezando, chocando contra algo e intentando no hacer ruido. Se preguntó si la Omar que vivía en esa casa había decidido matarla ella misma.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Elsa se tensó, sobre todo cuando oyó pasos acercándose, pero cuando esa persona le quitó la venda de los ojos, se relajó al ver que era Anna… aunque su expresión era difícil de discernir, sobre todo en la oscuridad.

—Sé que mentiste.—Dijo con una voz que claramente intentaba ser firme y resuelta.—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?—Elsa intentó hablar, pero no podía. Anna la miró por unos cuantos minutos antes de darse cuenta del problema.—¡Oh, claro! ¡El hechizo! Rayos, lo siento, lo siento.—Se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa, dándose cuenta de su error, y perdiendo su aparentemente muy ensayado acto, para quitarte el hechizo rápidamente (Y no solo de la cabeza, sino de todo el cuerpo) y luego volver a su postura original, tratando de parecer mayor y más autoritaria. Tosió un par de veces y volvió a cuestionarla.—¿Entonces? ¿Admites haber mentido?

Elsa reflexionó. Anna parecía ser una buena persona, y si había ido hasta allá era por algo. Quizá si le decía la verdad se compadecería de ella y la liberaría. Si, podía confiar en ella, ella le creería… al menos, eso esperaba.

—Si.—Elsa bajó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me habrían creído de todas formas.—Suspiró.—No soy la Dama de hielo; soy… s-soy su hija.—Cuando Anna se quedó en silenció, Elsa subió la mirada para ver qué pasaba. Al parecer, la joven estaba en shock.

—S-su… ¿Su hija?—Exclamó incrédula.—Pero… pero ella es… ¡Es una Odish! Las Odish no tienen hijas.

—Es raro, pero no imposible.—Admitió Elsa.

—Pero entonces… Sí eres una Odish.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué no hueles raro?

—No he bebido sangre.

—Oh.—La Omar pareció reflexionar un momento.—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciocho.

—¿De verdad?—Elsa puso los ojos en blanco. Si no tuviera esa edad y solo la aparentara sería inmortal.—OK, sólo quería estar segura… uhm… entonces ¿Lo de esconderte era cierto?

—Sí y no; sí hay una Odish intentado apoderarse de las tierras de mi madre, pero no es por eso que fui a tu casa en primer lugar.—Anna levantó una ceja y Elsa suspiró, temiendo su reacción cuando le contara la verdad, pero no iba a mentir; Anna se merecía una explicación honesta.—Tengo una poderosa magia. Puedo crear hielo y nieve en medio del verano, convirtiendo cualquier ciudad… quizá incluso país, en una tierra azolada por un invierno eterno. Pero no puedo controlarla.—Hizo una pausa.—Mi madre quería que la ayudara a combatir a la Odish, pero para eso necesitaba que yo tuviera el control sobre mis poderes, así que me mandó a beber sangre de una Omar…

—¡Entonces es verdad!—La pelirroja exclamó horrorizada.—Querías desangrarme.—Lagrimas aparecieron en sus hermosos ojos antes de que se diera la vuelta y empezara a caminar rumbo a la puerta. El pánico invadió a Elsa y, sin pensarlo, rompió sus cuerdas congelándolas para luego levantarse y correr hacía aquella que había llegado a considerar su única amiga.

—¡Anna espera!—Exclamó desesperada mientras la tomaba de la mano y la obligaba a voltearse. La joven bruja estuvo a punto de gritar pidiendo ayuda al verla libre de sus ataduras, pero Elsa le tapó la boca.—Lo siento, pero necesito que me escuches. No puedo perderte.—Los ojos de la Odish también se llenaron de lágrimas mientras le contaba todo; cómo había entrado a su habitación, cómo había intentado beber su sangre, cómo no había podido hacerlo, y todo lo que pasó después, incluyendo los sentimientos que había desarrollado por ella. Anna era, después de todo, el primer ser humano que la había hecho ser verdaderamente feliz.

Al terminar su relato, soltó a Anna, temiendo lo que haría a continuación ¿La rechazaría? ¿Llamaría a las demás brujas? ¿La dejaría ir pero a condición de que no volviera jamás?

Sus temores fueron en vano; Anna la abrazó.

Fue un abrazo como ningún otro que Elsa hubiera experimentado. Se sentía mejor siendo humana, sobre todo porque podía devolverlo… Aunque pronto todo lo que había pasado durante el día la abrumó y se encontró sollozando en el hombro de su amiga, descargando todo el miedo, el dolor y la tristeza que había experimentado, sintiéndose aliviada de tener a Anna consigo en ese momento y deseando que ese abrazo durara para siempre.

Anna la sostuvo todo el tiempo que lloró y también lloró con ella, consciente de todo lo que aquella chica, apenas tres años mayor que ella, había experimentado las últimas horas. Quizá fuera tonto, quizá Anna fuera estúpida, pero quería demasiado a Elsa, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo que la había conocido lo hubiera pasado pretendiendo ser un animal. No podía dejar su vida en manos de las matriarcas, no después de todo lo que la Odish había arriesgado para protegerla a ella, una Omar insignificante. No, Elsa era su amiga, y la iba a ayudar.

—Te ayudaré a escapar.—Dijo Anna cuando el llanto de la rubia se había convertido en pequeños sollozos aislados.

—¿Q-que?—Elsa se separó de ella y la miró confundida.

—Sé que esto sonará raro, pero… te has convertido en una amiga para mí. Aunque fueras un gato… te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón, y cuando te convertiste en la chica más sexy que he conocido… bueno, digamos que no tengo problemas con eso.—Anna se ruborizó.

—Pero… sabrán que fuiste tú.—Elsa la miró con tristeza. Quería ser liberada, pero no a costa de Anna.

—Tal vez.—La chica se encogió de hombros.—Pero…—Se mirada se entristeció por un instante.—N-no me gusta vivir aquí… en este pueblo en medio de la nada, rodeada por brujas ancianas a las que les importan más las tradiciones que las personas, siempre sometida a las mismas reglas estrictas…—Suspiró.—Tal vez la vida de las Omar no es para mí, ¿Sabes? Quisiera vivir aventuras, conocer el mundo… contigo.—Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.—Si tu quieres.

Tal vez Anna no estaba siendo completamente sincera, tal vez nunca le habían molestado las costumbres y las reglas tanto como decía porque de todas formas no las seguía al pie de la letra, tal vez le aterraba dejar atrás su vida y su seguridad para lanzarse a lo desconocido por una bruja Odish que bien podía beber su sangre… pero quería ir con Elsa. Eso era lo que sentía con más intensidad en ese momento; la necesidad de permanecer a su lado, de ayudarla, de conocerla… Además, sí le gustaría vivir aventuras y conocer el mundo. Tal vez había sido su personalidad indomable y un poco impulsiva lo que la había hecho decidir esto.

—Anna…—Elsa habló llena de emoción, conmovida por el gran sacrificio que la joven estaba dispuesta a hacer.—Me siento honrada de que quieras hacer esto por mí, pero…—Tragó saliva. No quería decir sus siguientes palabras, pero sabía que era lo correcto—Si te vas conmigo no habrá marcha atrás; traicionarás a tu familia, a tu clan, a las Omar, renunciarás a la protección que te brinda la comunidad… serás una fugitiva, igual que yo.

—Lo sé.—Contestó Anna con un tono triste, pero decidido.—Pero no puedo dejar que te maten.

—Puedo irme sola. Tal vez te acusen de dejarme ir, pero no habrá pruebas.—Elsa trató de convencerla de que no tirara su vida por la borda por ella, aunque la idea de no volverla a ver le partía el corazón.

—Elsa… la verdad es que no sé mucho sobre ti, no te conozco en realidad… eres una extraña.—A la Odish le sorprendió que Anna comprendiera tan rápido por qué esto era una mala idea, y debería haberse alegrado, pero en realidad sólo se entristeció.—Y es precisamente por eso que quiero ir contigo.—Elsa la miró extraño, como si dudara que hubiera escuchado bien.—Sé que suena extraño—admitió—, pero quiero conocerte. Quiero saber qué clase de persona eres; cuál es tu comida favorita, tu color favorito, qué haces en tu tiempo libre, qué clase de música te gusta… quiero conocerlo todo sobre ti, incluso el tipo de magia que practicas. Todo.

—¿Por qué? No soy tan interesante.—La mirada que había en esos ojos azules le dijo a Anna que Elsa de verdad lo creía, pero al mismo tiempo no quería aceptarlo. Esto la hizo sonreír.

—Si lo eres. Tal vez no lo sepas aún, pero yo te lo haré ver. Así que… ¿Vienes conmigo o no?—Se oyó un sonido arriba, como de una puerta cerrándose seguida de unos pasos bajando por las escaleras.—Será mejor que decidas rápido.

No tenía mucho tiempo; la Omar podía llegar en cualquier momento y capturarla de nuevo, y Anna se metería en problemas, así que hizo lo primero que pensó; lo que le dictó su corazón.

—Vamos.—Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Anna y corría fuera de la habitación para luego salir por la puerta principal.

* * *

Por supuesto, la Omar había dado la alarma casi inmediatamente y el todo el clan de la zorra se había puesto a buscarlas, por lo que se habían tenido que ir sin nada más que lo que llevaban puesto y ocultarse en el bosque hasta que las cosas se calmaran lo suficiente como para que ellas pudieran irse sin ser descubiertas.

A ambas les latía el corazón a mil por hora y Elsa estaba segura de que la fuerte tormenta de nieve que arreciaba Arendelle provenía en gran parte de ella, pero al menos se tenían la una a la otra y eso las reconfortaba; solas puede que fueran vulnerables, pero una poderosa Odish y una joven Omar, hija de la matriarca del clan, formaban un equipo inusual pero imparable.

El único problema era que, a diferencia de Elsa, Anna no era inmune al frío, y por lo tanto en ese momento estaba a punto de sufrir hipotermia; sus labios ya habían adquirido un leve tono morado, y aunque Elsa lograra controlar sus poderes (Cosa que no estaba resultando muy bien), el clima invernal en el norte de Noruega no es precisamente cálido. Tenían que hallar un refugio rápido.

—Anna, tenemos que irnos.—Dijo Elsa mientras la abrasaba, intentando darle calor.—Necesitas calentarte.

—N-n-no. P-p-podrí-í-an… d-des… desc-c-cu…—Anna intentó protestar pero le castañeteaban los dientes. Una parte de ella deseaba haberse quedado en su cama tibia.

—No lo harán ¿Puedes hacer un conjuro de ilusión?—La Odish le preguntó, pues sabía que era un conjuro más o menos prohibido para las Omar, pero Anna no siempre seguía las reglas.

—S-s-si.—Contestó.

—Bien.—Elsa la obligó a ponerse de pie.—No tengo mucha experiencia con transportes mortales, así que tú serás la encargada de hacer un auto lo más realista posible. Yo me encargo de nuestros disfraces.

—¿Q-q-uien… c-c-condu… condu-ci-r-a?—Preguntó la pelirroja.

—¿Tú?—Preguntó. La verdad había esperado que la chica supiera cómo, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Sin embargo, era su única opción.—Aunque sea hasta la estación de autobuses.

—D-de a-acuer-d-do.—Dijo aún un poco insegura, pero aun así dejó que Elsa la guiara hasta la carretera donde debería hacer su primer hechizo de ilusión que no era simplemente un bonito collar o un diseño "cool" en su blusa, sino un objeto que tenía que funcionar.

Anna recordaba bien la historia sobre la bruja que había intentado impresionar a su amante llevándolo a un viaje en globo, para después caer a su muerte debido a que una gaviota no creyó en la ilusión y atravesó el globo. Así era como funcionaba el hechizo; si no era lo suficientemente convincente, alguien podía dudar de él y entonces lo que hubieras creado se desvanecería. Fuera una pulsera o un coche. Por eso era un hechizo prohibido.

Sin embargo, si no quería terminar como la bruja de la historia, no debía dudar. Después de todo, si ella no creía en su magia ¿Quién lo haría? El truco era, supuso, basarse en un objeto real, un objeto que conociera bien. Así pues, se concentró lo más que pudo, agitó su varita y pronto apareció el coche de su madre sobre la carretera. Era un coche color vino, viejo, sencillo y no demasiado rápido, pero serviría por ahora.

Ahora era el turno de Elsa.

La Odish, claro está, no tenía los miedos de las Omar, así que con gran seguridad y un simple gesto de su mano logró transformarlas a ella y a Anna en un par de turistas abrigadas con gruesas chamarras y cargando pesadas mochilas de viaje, además de tener la cara casi completamente tapada por gorros y bufandas de lana. Recordaba haber visto algunas personas vestidas de esa forma, tanto en Islandia como en Noruega, así que no fue muy difícil hacer una ilusión convincente. Las mochilas también tenían ropa dentro, además de dinero, por lo que era una ilusión bastante útil.

Las chicas pusieron sus mochilas en la cajuela, Anna se puso al volante y empezó a conducir de manera ligeramente torpe e insegura. En ese momento se alegró de haber aceptado esas clases de conducir clandestinas que había tomado con el novio de su prima. Y de haber incluido calefacción en su coche ilusorio; sus dedos por fin se estaban empezando a descongelar.

Afortunadamente, además, como ya habían pasado varias horas desde su desaparición, no había tantas brujas vigilando tan cerca del pueblo, lo que hacía su huida más fácil. Pero ambas se mantuvieron alerta toda la noche hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo, tranquilizándose mutuamente cuando veían alguna sombra sospechosa.

Así fue como, bajo las más extrañas circunstancias, dos jóvenes brujas, una Odish y una Omar, emprendieron la más grande aventura de sus vidas.

* * *

 **N/A: He decidido que serán 6 capítulos en lugar de 4, así que subí el tercer capítulo antes porque no quería dejarlos esperando. Espero que les guste :)**

 **Por favor déjenme un review, fav o follow. En especial reviews, adoro los reviews ¿Plis?**


	4. Aprendiendo a ser Odish

**Capítulo 4: Aprendiendo a ser Odish.**

Al llegar a la estación, las brujas habían tomado un autobús a la capital: Oslo. Afortunadamente sus disfraces habían servido perfectamente y ninguna Omar las había reconocido. Aunque claro, eso podría deberse también a que Anna había cortado todo intento de comunicación mental que su clan había tenido con ella. Lo cierto es que se sentía culpable, pues no quería preocupar a su madre ni al resto de sus conocidos, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Aun así, al llegar a la estación les había mandado una carta explicando todo y esperando que la perdonaran.

Oslo era una ciudad muy grande, la más grande que Anna hubiera visto. Y ruidosa, llena de coches, motos, camiones y personas que corrían de un lado a otro. Era una ciudad agitada, y Anna esperaba que ellas dos pudieran confundirse entre tanta gente. El único problema era ¿Dónde iban a vivir?

—Elsa.—Anna la llamó mientras salían de la estación. La Odish se volteó y le dio una cálida sonrisa que hizo que a Anna le temblaran las piernas. Elsa había sido extremadamente amable y paciente con ella desde que habían salido de Arendelle, con una actitud protectora casi como de hermana mayor, y esto no había hecho más que incrementar su atracción hacia la imposiblemente bella joven. Casi todas sus dudas habían desaparecido. Casi.—Oye, me estaba preguntando… ¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

—Si te preocupa que nos encuentren las Omar, no te apures; he puesto un hechizo protector sobre ambas, así que nadie te reconocerá como una bruja… Excepto tal vez otra Odish, pero tienes el collar que te di.—Anna ya no se acordaba de que se había robado el collar antes de ir a buscar a Elsa, para cuestionarla también sobre éste, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ya no lo necesitaba; tenía el conjuro que le había puesto su tía y, puesto que Elsa también necesitaba protección, decidió devolvérselo, aunque no quisiera desprenderse de éste; era como desprenderse de una parte de Elsa.

—Gracias, de verdad, me conmueve que quisieras mantenerme a salvo, pero… —Anna se mordió el labio y se quitó el collar, dándoselo a Elsa, quién la miró un poco dolida y desconcertada.—No lo necesito; mi tía me puso un conjuro para protegerme, y no quisiera que te pasara nada a ti. Por favor, póntelo.—Elsa pareció entender y, de mala gana, se puso el collar. No es que no quisiera usarlo, lo cierto es que le aterraba la posibilidad de que alguna bruja bebiera su sangre, pero sentía que había perdido una conexión importante con Anna. Aún así, al llevarlo puesto, notó que una sensación de calma y calor invadía su cuerpo y que sus poderes ya no estaban tan inestables. Cuando lo había usado en su forma de gato, esa sensación no había sido tan fuerte.

—Bueno, ya que está todo solucionado, ¿Qué te parece que vayamos a algún lugar en el que podamos conseguir dinero fácil para después rentar un cuarto en un lujoso hotel o, si quieres, comprar una mansión donde podamos vivir?

—Espera… ¿Qué?—Anna la miró como si le hubiera sugerido que tomaran un cohete y se fueran a la luna.

—¡Oh, es verdad!—Elsa exclamó.—Había olvidado que ustedes no usan la magia con fines egoístas… uhm… pero no creo que quieras vivir sin dinero y sin casa… ¿Verdad?—Elsa la miró de una forma que Anna supo que si ella decía que quería ser vagabunda y dormir bajo un puente el resto de su vida, la seguiría, lo cual de verdad la conmovió. Pero claro que Anna no quería eso.

—No, claro que no.—Anna se rio y Elsa sonrió aliviada.—Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que la magia pueda hacerte la vida fácil y, sinceramente, no conozco ningún hechizo útil para éstos casos. Pero, si tú me enseñas, creo que sería divertido.

—De acuerdo.—Elsa le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.—Podemos probar unos cuantos trucos que me enseñó mi madre. No te preocupes; no dañaremos a nadie—Añadió cuando la cara de Anna se tornó preocupada—, sólo tomaremos lo que necesitemos.—Anna asintió y entonces Elsa le hizo la parada a un taxi que pasaba.

—¿A dónde las llevo, señoritas?—Preguntó el taxista.

—Al mejor casino que haya por aquí.—Elsa contestó sonriéndole a Anna con un aire travieso.

* * *

Antes de entrar al casino, Elsa la había llevado a una calle desierta cerca de ahí donde había conjurado otra ilusión de vestuario; esta vez parecían mujeres ricas y exitosas. Ambas tenían vestidos que se ceñían muy bien a sus cuerpos sin dejar de parecer refinados, joyas adornando sus cuerpos, bolsas elegantes y de marca, e incluso lentes de sol, aunque fuera invierno. Anna pensó que era una ilusión bastante convincente, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos inmediatamente empezaran a recorrer el cuerpo de su nueva amiga, y no precisamente de manera inocente. Aunque, claro está, Elsa hizo lo mismo con la pelirroja.

Hecho esto, ambas brujas entraron al casino donde fueron bien recibidas al enseñar sus identificaciones falsas. Después cambiaron todo el dinero ilusorio que había en sus bolsas por fichas para apostar. Anna nunca había estado en un casino, después de todo tenía tan solo 15 años, pero le fascinó y no podía esperar para probar todos los distintos juegos de apuestas que había en el lugar. Elsa, por otro lado, sí había ido a un casino hacía un tiempo con su madre (Para la Dama de hielo, pasar un tiempo de calidad con su hija era enseñarle magia para estafar a los jugadores) pero ésta vez se sentía con más confianza. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con la joven Omar que la acompañaba en ésta ocasión y a quien desesperadamente deseaba impresionar.

—¿Qué quieres probar primero?—preguntó Elsa.

—No lo sé.—La sonrisa de Anna era tan grande que ocupaba casi todo su rostro y su excitación era bastante notoria, lo que hizo que la confianza de Elsa creciera todavía más.—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta a ti?

—Póker.—Elsa contestó encogiéndose de hombros.—Pero requiere demasiada concentración.

—¿Crees que no puedo concentrarme?—Preguntó Anna fingiendo estar ofendida.

—No en éste momento.—Contestó Elsa, riéndose al ver cómo la pelirroja hacía un puchero.—Tal vez más al rato. Primero te enseñaré algo más fácil ¿Qué tal…La ruleta?—Elsa señaló dicho juego.—Es bastante sencillo, incluso para alguien que jamás ha practicado magia Odish.

—Suena bien.—Anna asintió sonriendo y ambas se dirigieron hacia allá para hacer su primera apuesta.

La ruleta fue bastante divertida aunque (Anna pensó) la magia le restaba un poco la emoción, pero claro (se recordó), no estaban ahí por diversión, sino para ganar suficiente dinero como para vivir sin preocupaciones durante un buen tiempo.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, la magia Odish no era tan diferente de la Omar; en su cuerpo se sentía exactamente igual, e incluso su varita le servía con éstos fines. La única diferencia realmente era el propósito, la intención. Aún así, las primeras veces que intentó hacerlo tal como Elsa le había explicado, fueron un completo desastre y perdió casi todo su dinero. Sin embargo, la Odish fue paciente y ni una vez la regañó por no hacerlo como debía, a diferencia de su madre cuando le enseñaba magia… claro que su madre jamás le hubiera enseñado algo tan divertido como esto.

Después de ganar tres veces seguidas en la ruleta y compensar lo que había perdido con sus primeros cinco intentos, Anna siguió a Elsa entre diversos juegos con cada uno de los cuales la Odish le enseñaba un truco para ganar y ambas conseguían más dinero. La Omar no podía negar que esto de la magia Odish cada vez le parecía más y más atractivo… hasta que llegaron al Póker. Elsa había insistido en que ella jugara primero, diciendo que ella estaría a su lado ayudándola, pero aun así, una sensación de vacío se instaló en el estómago de Anna al sentarse en la mesa rodeada de varios hombres y mujeres, todos mayores que ella y ciertamente con mucha más experiencia que la miraban con sonrisas burlonas como si fuera una presa fácil.

Anna tragó saliva y levantó sus cartas: un 2 de corazones y un 5 de tréboles. Los demás empezaron a apostar, uno de ellos atreviéndose con 5 fichas rojas, lo que obligó a uno de ellos a desertar mientras los demás igualaron la apuesta. Anna hizo lo mismo; no se daría tan fácil por vencida. No quería que Elsa pensara que era una cobarde.

'Hey.'

Al escuchar la voz de Elsa dentro de su cabeza, Anna casi salta del susto, pero se contuvo. Ya le había pasado cuando otras brujas intentaban comunicarse con ella telepáticamente.

'No muestres tus emociones, de otro modo, los otros jugadores sabrán qué tipo de juego tienes.'

Anna asintió discretamente e hizo lo posible por mostrarse confiada, aunque realmente sus piernas temblaban por debajo de la mesa cuando el empleado del casino destapó la primera de 5 cartas: un 2 de picas.

'Bien, tienes un par. No es tan malo, pero aún podrías perder. No apuestes más de lo necesario.'

Las apuestas siguieron y otra vez Anna igualó la suya, procurando mantenerse calmada. Al menos ahora tenía un juego, y aún podía usar magia en caso necesario. Éste último pensamiento la tranquilizó un poco, pero no demasiado, pues más de un conjuro ilusorio (que era el único que podría usar) en menos de 24 horas era demasiado para una Omar.

El juego siguió. La siguiente carta resultó ser un as de corazones la cual, según Elsa, podría servir para hacer una escalera, que era mejor que un par, pero tendrían que esperar a ver cuáles eran las siguientes cartas. La siguiente fue otro 2, esta vez de diamantes, lo que hacía que Anna tuviera un trio, que era mejor a un par, así que Elsa la instó a apostar un poco más de lo debidamente necesario. Anna lo hizo con una sonrisa de triunfo, pero se desilusionó cuando ninguno de los tres jugadores que quedaban se fue y todos igualaron su apuesta como si no fuera la gran cosa.

La carta que fue destapada después resultó un Rey de tréboles, que realmente no afectaba a Anna, pero al parecer a uno de los otros jugadores sí porque apostó mucho más que los demás, obligando a uno de ellos a retirarse. Ahora sólo quedaban Anna, una señora con demasiadas joyas encima y un hombre robusto con traje. La Omar se sentía pequeña e insignificante, de hecho, de no ser por la voz de Elsa dándole ánimos, probablemente se habría retirado hace mucho.

Para gran expectación de todos (La suma apostada era extremadamente alta), la última carta fue destapada revelando una Reina de corazones, para gran desilusión de Anna; esperaba que fuera un 2 de tréboles.

'Está bien, tranquila.' Le habló Elsa. 'Aún puedes hacer un conjuro ilusorio. Transforma ese 5 en un 2, de ese modo tendrás un póker.'

Anna respiró hondo y con su varita (Que estaba dentro de la manga del lujoso abrigo que Elsa le había aparecido) tocó discretamente la carta, transformándola en un 2 de tréboles y rezando porque ésa carta no la tuviera otro jugador. Instantáneamente, toda su energía mágica la abandonó y se sintió agotada, pero afortunadamente el hechizo había funcionado, y justo a tiempo; era hora de que los jugadores mostraran sus cartas y dijeran su juego.

La mujer tenía un trio de Reinas, lo cual era bastante impresionante, pero no lo suficiente para ganarle al Póker que Anna anunció con gran orgullo… para después ser sobrepasado aplastantemente por la escalera real de corazones que tenía el sujeto de traje.

Anna quería morir. Ni siquiera sus más grandes esfuerzos le habían bastado para ganar, era un fracaso, quería ponerse a llorar, pero sabía que eso sólo la haría ver más patética ante el hombre de traje que se estaba riendo estruendosamente mientras tomaba el extravagante premio, ante la señora llena de joyas que miraba todo con expresión aburrida, ante los curiosos espectadores, pero sobre todo ante Elsa. La Omar no quería ver a la Odish a la cara y presenciar la desilusión que debía haber en sus ojos. No se creía capaz de enfrentarse a eso.

Entonces, una suave mano se recargó en su hombro y Anna volteó para encontrarse con los amables ojos de Elsa mirándola, no con desilusión, sino con orgullo.

—Lo hiciste bien.—Dijo Elsa.—No siempre se gana en el Póker, ni siquiera con magia, pero fuiste muy valiente al permanecer hasta el final y arriesgarte a hacer un conjuro de ilusión; sé que no es fácil para las Omar.

Anna asintió mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no lágrimas de tristeza o de desesperación, sino lágrimas de gratitud hacia Elsa, pues ella la había hecho sentir mejor consigo misma, aún después de cometer un error y perder la mitad del dinero que se habían ganado con gran esfuerzo las últimas horas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, murmurando palabras de agradecimiento. Elsa la abrazó con entusiasmo pero sólo brevemente, antes de dar un paso atrás y sostenerla de los hombros.

—Por mucho que me gustaría abrazarte durante el resto del día—Dijo—, un juego de Póker me está esperando… a menos que no te sientas bien…—Un matiz de duda se apoderó de sus facciones.—¿Estás bien?

—Si.—Contestó Anna limpiándose las lágrimas.—Estoy bien, ve a jugar.—Le sonrió y Elsa respondió al gesto antes de sentarse con una pose rígida y una expresión seria. Ni siquiera parecía la misma Elsa de hace dos segundos; incluso sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos, dignos de una bruja Odish. A Anna le dio un escalofrío, pero no estaba segura de si era por miedo o por… algo más.

Cuando el juego empezó, Anna notó que a Elsa no le estaba yendo muy bien; las cartas que tenía no hacían para nada una buena combinación con aquellas que destapaban en la mesa, pero aun así la rubia seguía apostando como si tuviera el triunfo asegurado, mirando a los otros jugadores de una manera intimidante con una actitud tan segura de sí misma que, si Anna no tuviera una vista perfecta de las cartas de Elsa, creería que tenía un juego perfecto. Esto al parecer funcionó con los otros jugadores quienes, poco a poco, se fueron retirando hasta que sólo quedaban en la mesa Elsa, un joven bastante fanfarrón y un hombre maduro que, por que Anna podía ver, tenía mucha experiencia… y probablemente cartas extremadamente buenas.

Era tiempo de apostar antes de que se revelara la última carta. El hombre apostó una cantidad enorme que Elsa no dudó en igualar, pero cuando el joven iba a hacer lo mismo, Elsa carraspeó para llamar su atención, logrando que sus ojos se encontraran. Fatal error. La hipnosis óptica era un arte que todas las Odish poseían de nacimiento, así que a Elsa no le costó ningún trabajo hacer que el muchacho se acobardara y decidiera retirarse en el último momento, dejando sólo a Elsa con el otro hombre.

Fue entonces cuando Anna se dio cuenta de que el Póker no era sólo cuestión de azar y de apuestas, ni siquiera de dominar la magia a la perfección. Elsa había usado otro tipo de ilusión, una que cualquiera experto en el arte de engañar era capaz de hacer; se había presentado a sí misma como una ganadora, una mujer que nunca perdía, acostumbrada a que los otros se arrodillaran ante ella. Había creado una ilusión con sus acciones y sus palabras, y todos le habían creído. De hecho, si Anna no la conociera probablemente lo habría creído también pero, aunque sabía que era sólo una treta, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse extremadamente atraída hacia esa actitud segura y confiada que hacía ver a Elsa aún más sexy de lo normal, si es que eso era posible. Claro que le gustaba más la Elsa real, la tierna y amable, la que había arriesgado todo para protegerla, pero no pudo evitar pensar que una Elsa como esa que se encontraba jugando póker sería mucho más excitante en la cama…

 _¿De dónde demonios salió eso?_

Anna cerró los ojos mientras sentía la sangre fluir a sus mejillas. No debería estar pensando en eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Elsa era endemoniadamente atractiva. Trató de calmarse tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para poder abrir los ojos y ver el resultado del juego. La última carta había sido revelada y era una Reina de picas. El hombre entonces mostró su jugada y era un full, con dos reinas y tres sietes, bastante buena de hecho, pero Elsa cambió sus cartas por 2 reinas, una de corazones y otra de tréboles, justo antes de enseñarlas. El resultado fue que Elsa tenía un póker de reinas y ganaba el juego. Y la gran suma de dinero que eso implicaba.

En cuanto Elsa se levantó, Anna inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó dando saltitos de alegría. Elsa sólo la observó por un segundo antes de echarse a reír y abrazarla también, volviendo a ser la misma chica dulce de siempre.

Anna nunca se sintió tan feliz de estar con alguien y, considerando que había dejado a su clan y a su familia el día anterior, era bastante extraño, pero para Anna, esto solo significaba que había elegido bien; Elsa valía ese sacrificio y más. Ese día la había hecho sentir libre y le había enseñado lo que es la diversión, cosa que la Omar jamás hubiera experimentado de haber permanecido en su casa.

Su sonrisa no desapareció en todo el día.

* * *

Después de salir del casino, ambas brujas habían ido a buscar un lindo hotel donde pasar la noche para después ir a comprar ropa pues ninguna de ellas llevaba más de lo que tenía puesto que, quitando la ilusión, no era mucho. Después se habían retirado a su hotel a asearse y descansar.

Al día siguiente Anna se levantó tarde, por ahí de las diez, sólo para darse cuenta de que Elsa ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Por un momento la invadió el pánico, pero luego escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y, cuando se fue a asomar, vio que era Elsa.

—Hola.—La saludó con una sonrisa.—¿Dónde estabas?

—Hola, sólo fui a pedir algo de desayunar.—Contestó.—Espero que te guste el chocolate caliente y krumkake.

—¡Me encanta!—Anna exclamó.—Me leíste la mente, pero ¿Sabes que puedes simplemente llamar para que te lo traigan?

—Lo sé.—Elsa se encogió de hombros.—Pero quería estirar las piernas.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Elsa le abrió al empleado del hotel que llevaba un carrito con sus respectivos desayunos. Una vez que éstos estuvieron en la mesa, Elsa pagó y ambas jóvenes se sentaron a comer, Anna con exagerado entusiasmo.

—¿Sabes? Dudo que esto sea saludable.—Comentó mientras le daba una gran mordida a su krumkake.

—No lo es.—Elsa admitió.—Sólo pensé que sería bueno celebrar de alguna forma el que no nos hayan capturado.

—Y que hayas ganado ayer en el póker.—Anna habló con la boca llena, lo que hizo que la rubia se riera suavemente cubriéndose con su mano, algo que realmente la hacía ver adorable.

—No fue mucho, en serio. Sólo práctica. Las Odish somos expertas cuando se trata de fingir ser algo que no somos. Es una habilidad indispensable cuando asechas a tu presa.

—¿Las Omar?—De pronto a Anna se le fue el apetito.

—Si.—Elsa suspiró.—Lo siento, es lo que mi madre siempre me decía. Pero sabes que yo jamás dañaría a nadie.—La cara de Elsa reflejaba tal preocupación y miedo de ser rechazada que Anna no pudo seguir molesta.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes.—Anna le dio un sorbo a su chocolate.—Lo cierto es que tu actuación fue bastante impresionante. Me gustaría aprender.

—¿A jugar póker?—Elsa preguntó y Anna puso los ojos en blanco.

—A ser como tú. A ser una Odish.—Cuando Anna hubo acabado de decir esto, casi se sintió como una traidora, pero la experiencia del día anterior le había encantado, y estaba segura de que era algo que las Omar jamás le permitirían hacer.

—No lo dirás en serio.—Elsa la miró como si acabara de decirle que quería ser un hipopótamo.

—Créeme, a mí también me sorprende ésta petición, pero sé que hay magia que sólo tú me puedes enseñar. Y sé que podría serme útil.—Pausó.—No te pido que me enseñes todo, sólo lo que no daña a nadie.

La rubia se le quedó mirando unos instantes tratando de ver si era en serio o no. Al final suspiró al ver la resolución en sus ojos.

—No es tan sencillo.—Hizo una pausa para tomar chocolate mientras acomodaba sus ideas.—Odish y Omar somos muy diferentes. Hay cosas que puedo hacer de nacimiento y que una Omar jamás podría aprender.

—No creo que seamos tan diferentes, ¿Ya olvidaste la historia? Odi y Oma eran hermanas ¿No? Pero a Odi la secuestró Od y le enseñó la magia que a ella le pareció importante, mientras que Om hizo lo mismo con Oma. Ambas tenían el mismo potencial; fue una decisión lo que las separó.

—Si, pero tú y yo no somos Odi y Oma; somos sus descendientes. Han pasado miles de años desde entonces, no sabemos qué tanto han cambiado las capacidades de cada linaje.

—Pues vamos a averiguarlo entonces.—Anna le lanzó una mirada decidida.—Yo te enseñaré magia Omar y tú me enseñarás magia Odish, a ver hasta donde llegamos, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Elsa miró la mano extendida de Anna y después sus ojos turquesa que la miraban de una forma que, ella sabía, no admitirían un no.

—De acuerdo.—Le estrechó la mano, lo que hizo que la bruja más joven sonriera. Y Elsa pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo, después de todo, ella no sabía mucho de la magia Omar y estaba ansiosa por aprender.

—¿Qué hacemos primero entonces, maestra?—Elsa se rio al oír como la había llamado Anna.

—Eso depende ¿Qué te gustaría aprender? ¿Engaños, joyas, adivinación o espíritus?—Anna lo pensó por un minuto antes de responder.

—Soy muy mala engañando, y adivinación y espíritus es algo que ya conocemos las Omar. Creo que prefiero joyas.

* * *

Elsa la llevó a una joyería cercana y le explicó las propiedades algunas piedras y metales preciosos. Fue un poco aburrido, pero sólo porque eran joyas hechas por mortales, sin ninguna propiedad mágica excepto las que tenían de manera natural. Aun así, cuando Elsa se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le atraían a la pelirroja las turquesas, decidió comprarle una hermosa pulsera hecha con esta piedra mientras ella no se daba cuenta; lo dejaría para otro momento, uno que fuera especial.

Después, Elsa estuvo intentando enseñarle el arte de los engaños, pero la joven Omar era un libro abierto, todos sus pensamientos se reflejaban a través de sus ojos y, aunque Elsa sabía que en caso de enfrentarse con una Odish esto era una gran desventaja, le parecía bien que Anna pudiera ser tan sincera consigo misma.

Aparte de eso, todo iba bien, hasta Anna le pidió que la enseñara a hipnotizar con la mirada y ella se negó. No es que creyera que Anna no podía, sino que temía estar corrompiendo su inocente corazón, después de todo, la hipnosis se podía usar para hacer un gran daño. De todas formas, y a pesar de sus mejores intentos para disuadir a la Omar, Anna logró convencerla y entonces ambas brujas fueron a la terraza del hotel a practicar.

—Bueno—Dijo Elsa—, el truco para hipnotizar a alguien es primero mirar a esa persona fijamente a los ojos.

—Mirar a los ojos.—Anna repitió mientras dirigía su vista hacía los hermosos ojos azules de Elsa y le sostenía la mirada. De todas formas, era imposible apartar la vista de algo tan bello como la Odish.—Listo ¿Qué sigue?

—Ahora debes decir algo de lo que quieras convencer a la otra persona, pero no debes dudar.

—Pero tú nunca hablaste durante el póker.—Anna protestó.

—No, pero me comuniqué sin palabras. Ahora, convénceme de algo.

—OK.—Anna pensó un momento ¿De qué podía convencer a Elsa? ¿Tal vez de que ella era muy buena engañando? No, ni ella misma se creería eso, ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué realmente no estaban en un hotel, sino en un frondoso bosque? Podría funcionar, y no era tan difícil.—Oye, Elsa, es un bonito bosque ¿Verdad? Muchos pinos y animales. Lo malo es que estamos perdidas.—Anna lo dijo con confianza pero también preocupación, lo que afortunadamente quedaba bien en este caso. Elsa parpadeó un poco antes de hablar.

—Buen intento, pero olvidé decirte otra cosa. Debes decir algo que la otra persona quiera o espere. No puedes forzar a alguien a creer algo imposible; debe ser creíble.

—Oh, OK.

—Por ejemplo.—Elsa la miró fijamente a los ojos, usando todo el poder del que fue capaz.—Anna, tengo que pedirte algo, hay una Omar detrás de ti, así que debes hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga.—Anna asintió y Elsa supo que estaba bajo su control. Por un momento pensó en aprovecharse y hacerla hacer algo embarazoso, pero se contuvo.—Acércate.—Anna lo hizo con una mirada asustada, claramente convencida de que había alguien a sus espaldas.—Debo decirte algo al oído, acércate más.—Anna lo hizo y entonces Elsa esbozó una sonrisa.—Solo era una prueba. No hay nadie.—La Odish liberó a Anna de la hipnosis con estas palabras, pero entonces recibió un golpe ligero en el hombro.

—¡Elsa! No es gracioso, casi muero de un infarto.—Exclamó Anna. Aun así Elsa se rio mientras se sobaba el hombro.

—Solo era para mostrarte; aún tienes miedo de que nos encuentren las Omar, así que no fue difícil convencerte de que había una detrás de ti.

—Uhm.—Anna hizo un puchero y le lanzó una mirada furibunda.—Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el haberme engañado, porque ahora me voy a regresar con mi familia y con mi clan. No quiero seguir contigo un minuto más.

Instantáneamente los ojos de Elsa se llenaron de lágrimas y la Odish abrazó fuertemente a Anna temblando. No quería estar sola, no quería alejarse de Anna, tenía miedo de no volverla a ver, y todo por culpa de su estúpida magia Odish. Anna no le había pedido una demostración, pero aun así ella se la había dado y ahora había alejado a la única persona importante que quedaba en su vida.

—N-no te vayas, lo siento. Yo no quería… p-perdóname.—Elsa imploró.

Anna se quedó desconcertada por dos, tres segundos, antes de comprender que su intento por hipnotizar a Elsa y hacerle creer que la dejaría había funcionado. De inmediato se sintió culpable al sentir a la chica temblando en sus brazos, obviamente aterrada por la posibilidad de perderla. Jamás habría sospechado que realmente significara tanto para la Odish, pero la prueba estaba frente a sus ojos.

—Elsa, shhh, tranquila, no me voy a ir.—Le aseguró acariciando su espalda suavemente.—Lo siento, sólo intentaba hipnotizarte. No creí que funcionara, perdóname. Jamás te lastimaría así.—Una vez que la hipnosis se hubo roto y Elsa comprendió la situación, logró separarse de Anna, aunque el dolor en su corazón todavía no se desvanecía del todo.

—Eso fue impresionante.—Admitió limpiándose las lágrimas.—Sobre todo porque se supone que las Omar no tienen este poder… Pero, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿OK? A menos que estés en peligro no lo uses.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—Anna asintió fervientemente, atemorizada de sus propios poderes.

—Bien, ¿Qué te parece si mejor tú me enseñas magia Omar? Al fin y al cabo no está diseñada para herir ¿Verdad?

—Si, me parece bien.—Anna asintió para después abalanzarse sobre Elsa y abrazarla, ahora consciente de lo mucho que le importaba a la rubia, sintiendo que tenía una gran responsabilidad pues ahora solo se tenían la una a la otra.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, al fin y al cabo este ha sido mi capítulo favorito… después del siguiente, claro jeje**

 **En fin, por favor dejen un review, fav, o follow, en verdad que adoro recibirlos, sobre todo las reviews XD**

 **Nos vemos pronto :)**


	5. Aprendiendo a ser Omar

**Capítulo 5: Aprendiendo a ser Omar.**

Aprender a ser Omar era unas diez mil veces más difícil de lo que Elsa jamás pudo haber imaginado. No es que la magia fuera muy complicada o muy diferente; era la actitud lo que cambiaba. Las Odish deseaban obtener todo el poder y conocimiento del que fueran capaces para así poder superar a sus hermanas, y en cambio las Omar se especializaban cada una en ciertas cosas, de modo que las brujas de un mismo clan se complementaban entre sí al igual que los diferentes clanes. Para las Omar, además, lo más importante era la conexión con la vida y la naturaleza y el reconocimiento de la mortalidad, en lugar de la comunicación con los espíritus, la veneración por cosas inertes, como las joyas, y el deseo de vivir por siempre. Ser una Omar, Elsa se dio cuenta, no era solo aprender magia; era un estilo de vida del que no se podía escapar. Sin mencionar que el idioma antiguo que utilizaban para los conjuros era muy difícil.

Aun así, Elsa estaba decida a prender.

Cada día por la mañana, la Odish practicaba un poco de magia sencilla junto con Anna, como distintos métodos de adivinación, pequeños conjuros ilusorios, formas de comunicación con los espíritus (Claro que en el caso de Elsa era mucho más fácil hacerlo, pues podía _verlos_ ) y propiedades mágicas de las joyas. Después, por la tarde, venía lo complicado.

De acuerdo a Anna, lo más importante para hacer magia Omar, además de conocer el idioma antiguo, era poseer una varita y un atame (Un cuchillo para cortar hierbas) que normalmente eran entregadas por la matriarca del clan pero que en este caso tendrían que hacer ellas mismas y, ya que a Elsa se le presentaba esta oportunidad única, debía ser ella quien eligiera la madera con la sería hecha (El atame desafortunadamente era más difícil de hacer, así que habría que robárselo a una Omar). El único problema era que Elsa no sabía cómo elegir al árbol; para la Odish, todos los árboles eran iguales.

Anna había sido paciente con ella y, durante tres semanas, le había enseñado a leer en idioma antiguo y a hacer algunas pociones que Elsa no conocía, principalmente remedios para distintas enfermedades, como la gripe, el dolor de cabeza o la fiebre. A Elsa le impresionaba la cantidad de conocimientos que la chica pelirroja tenía sobre plantas (Quizá más de los que ella tenía sobre joyas), pero los brebajes que preparaban le parecían más bien tés, y no pociones, pues además no eran tan poderosas, al menos no cuando ella las preparaba, pero Anna le decía que eso era porque, para que éstas salieran bien, ella debía estar en contacto con la naturaleza, tanto al momento de prepararlas como de aplicarlas. Era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Anna había pensado que tal vez la falta de conexión de Elsa con la naturaleza se debía a que no tenía un clan y, por lo tanto, tampoco un animal espiritual del cual aprender. Intentó enseñarle a hablar con la madre zorra, pero al parecer para hacerlo Elsa debía haber nacido en el clan ligado a dicho animal. La Odish había estado a punto de darse por vencida, pero Anna había insistido en que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Elsa encontrara a su animal; sólo tenía que escuchar las voces de la naturaleza y ver cuál era la suya. Otra cosa que Elsa se sentía incapaz de hacer.

Para empeorar las cosas, ciertos sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia Anna siendo una gata, parecían haberse multiplicado por cien desde que se había transformado en humana. Y no eran tan solo los sentimientos puros, como el afecto y la necesidad de protegerla, sino también los sentimientos un tanto… _extraños_ , sentimientos que Elsa no estaba segura que debiera tener, sobre todo no hacia una Omar.

Por las noches Elsa a menudo se despertaba agitada, pero generalmente no era por el miedo a ser encontradas (no se quedaban en un mismo lugar más de tres días, después de todo), ni siquiera por el miedo a perder a Anna (esas pesadillas eran cada vez menos frecuentes), sino por la intensidad de los sueños que tenía. Sueños en los que besaba a Anna, y no precisamente en la mejilla. Sueños en los que se abrazaban de tal modo que sus cuerpos parecían ser uno sólo y, aun así, la cercanía no era suficiente. Sueños en los que bailaba con Anna a la luz de la luna y el calor de su cuerpo era tan real que sentía derretir su hielo interior. Sueños en los que eran más que amigas.

Si la amistad entre una Odish y una Omar era algo considerado tabú para ambas partes, un romance seguramente era mucho peor. Serían vistas como peor que parias entre las brujas si alguien las descubría. Eso, claro está, en caso de que Anna le correspondiera, cosa poco probable, ya que la mayoría de las mujeres sólo experimentaban sentimientos románticos hacia los hombres.

Elsa suspiró por enésima vez mientras caminaba por el bosque al lado de Anna, intentando encontrar un árbol que milagrosamente la hiciera querer hacer una varita con él.

—¿En qué piensas?—Le preguntó Anna, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Nada.—Respondió Elsa con tristeza, pero intentando disimularla. Esto hizo que la pelirroja alzara una ceja.

—¿En serio? Porque no has dicho nada desde que salimos del hotel esta mañana y no has dejado de suspirar en todo el día.

—Lo siento… es sólo que hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.—La Odish fingió una pequeña sonrisa para no preocuparla, pero Anna se dio cuenta de que era un engaño.

—¿Cómo qué?—Preguntó curiosa.

—Sólo… cosas.—La Odish respondió vagamente, lo que hizo a Anna fruncir el entrecejo.

—Ya sé, te propongo algo, y te digo lo que me preocupa y/o molesta y luego me cuentas tú ¿De acuerdo?—Elsa asintió. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero tenía curiosidad por lo que fuera a decir Anna.—Bien. Verás, yo…—Anna suspiró; había creído que sería fácil hablar sobre el tema, pues normalmente no podía quedarse nada callado, pero esto era bastante difícil pues la había estado comiendo por dentro desde que había escapado con Elsa.—Yo… extraño a mi mamá.—Apenas hubo dicho esto, Anna sintió mucha vergüenza; había sonado como una niña pequeña frente a la chica que le gustaba. Una patética niña pequeña.

Elsa se dio cuenta de cómo Anna se estaba reprendiendo a sí misma, así que para tranquilizarla la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

—¿Te digo un secreto?—Anna asintió, aferrándose a la voz de Elsa para evitar llorar.—Yo también.—Anna alzó la mirada ante la confesión de Elsa, no creyendo haber escuchado bien, después de todo, la Odish siempre había aparentado ser fuerte, independiente, segura de sí misma y, sobre todo, jamás halaba de su madre. Anna había asumido que la Dama de hielo era una madre horrible, sólo porque era una Odish, pero nunca le había preguntado a Elsa nada sobre ella. Se sentía muy mal por no haber mostrado más interés, sobre todo después de todo el que Elsa había mostrado hacia ella.

—¿T-tu madre? ¿Cómo es?—Preguntó Anna.

—Ella es…—La mirada de Elsa se perdió un instante en sus recuerdos antes de que ella se riera ligeramente, pero no era una risa llena de alegría; más bien de amargura.—Es fría.—Contestó, lo cual hizo que Anna también se riera, pero no porque pensaba que esto fuera gracioso, más bien porque no sabía cómo responder.—Si… tal vez Christine no es la madre más afectuosa, o la más comprensiva… y tal vez creas que soy una tonta por extrañarla pero…

—¡No!—Anna sintió el impulso de hacerla sentir mejor. Tal vez fuera porque a ella no le gustaba ver esos increíblemente bellos ojos llenos de tristeza.—No creo que seas tonta; es muy normal que la extrañes. Después de todo has vivido toda tu vida con ella ¿No?

—Es la única persona a la que conocí de verdad antes que tú.—Elsa asintió.

—Exacto. Y además, las madres no son perfectas. Mi propia madre, por ejemplo, a veces se preocupaba más por el clan, por el puesto de matriarca y por las tradiciones que por mí. Hubo malas épocas en las que pasamos incluso meses sin conversar, pero en el fondo, yo sabía que me quería. Y yo la quería a ella.—Los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lágrimas al acordarse de su madre y apretó fuertemente el cuerpo de la Odish contra el suyo, tratando de calmar un poco su dolor; estando tan cerca de Elsa no se sentía tan sola.

—Shhhh. Tranquila, está bien.—Elsa la acarició suavemente intentando calmarla. Sentía sus propias lagrimas intentado salir, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte por Anna.—¿Sabes? Nuestras madres son muy parecidas en el sentido de que se interesan más por las tradiciones y las costumbres que por sus hijas… pero al menos mi madre siempre tenía tiempo para mí. Para ella, yo era lo más importante en el mundo, incluso más que ganar poder o mantener su territorio, por eso le afectó tanto mi traición. Ella es diferente a las otras Odish en ese sentido… supongo que ser madre la cambió.

—¿Por qué eligió tenerte?—Anna preguntó calmando sus sollozos; la historia de Elsa estaba haciendo un buen trabajo distrayéndola de sus pesares.

—Porque…—Elsa suspiró.—Hubo varias razones… pero es algo muy secreto, así que no puedes decírselo a nadie.—La Odish miró a la Omar con una mirada seria.

—Soy una tumba.—Prometió la pelirroja.

—De acuerdo…—Elsa tragó saliva antes de continuar.—Ella supo hace mucho tiempo, en la época de los vikingos, que sería la abuela de la elegida.

—¡¿Qué?!—La pelirroja exclamó sin poder evitarlo, de modo que casi le lastimo los oídos a Elsa, pero es que la elegida era aquella bruja que, tanto Omar como Odish, habían estado esperando desde que la madre O, madre de todas las brujas, muriera y la guerra entre Odish y Omar iniciara. La elegida inclinaría la balanza, de modo que sólo un bando saldría victorioso y el otro sería eliminado. Anna siempre había creído que la elegida sería una Omar; eso decían todas las profecías, incluso las escritas por Odish, ¿Pero ahora resultaba que la Dama de hielo sería la abuela de la heredera de O?

—Lo sé, cuando me lo contó yo también me sorprendí.—Elsa admitió.—Pero no hay duda; una Omar ciega lo profetizó, y mi madre no tomó la advertencia a la ligera, después de todo, si la elegida iba a ser su nieta, eso podría inclinar la balanza a su favor—Anna asintió, consiente del gran poder que blandiría la Dama de hielo si pudiera controlar a la elegida—, aunque para eso tuviera que hacer lo que pocas Odish habían hecho antes; tener un hijo.

—¿Pero por qué tardó tanto?

—No lo hizo.—Elsa cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de revelar el mayor secreto de su madre a una Omar. Y aun así, sabía que no se arrepentiría; Anna merecía saber la verdad.—Ella tuvo un hijo al que llamó Olafr. Él se convirtió en un poderoso brujo inmortal, tal como mi madre quería… pero ninguna de sus hijas fue la elegida, y entonces mi madre supo que no sería tan sencillo. Así que esperó, y esperó, y esperó. Mi hermano huyó de sus dominios y recorrió el mundo bajo distintas identidades, y mi madre ya no fue capaz de controlarlo.

—Entonces decidió tenerte a ti.—Anna asumió.

—No… No fue tan sencillo. Mi madre consultó a los muertos y ellos le dijeron que, para que la elegida naciera, ella debía hacer un sacrificio.

—¿Qué clase de sacrificio?—Anna preguntó después de tragar saliva. Esto no podía ser bueno.

—Un sacrificio en honor a Odi. Para ello, debía tener una hija, una que nacería con poderes mayores a los suyos. Ella debería pelear con las Omar y salir victoriosa, dedicar su triunfo a Odi y calmar así el espíritu inquieto de la bruja que estaba impidiendo el cumplimiento de la profecía.

—¿Cómo podría un espíritu, por muy poderoso que sea, impedir que se cumpla la profecía hecha por la mismísima madre O?—Justo al terminar de hacer esa pregunta, Anna se dio cuenta de la respuesta.—¿Sabes qué? Lo entiendo, después de todo, Odi fue la verdadera víctima en la guerra de las brujas, quiero decir ¡Su madre la obligó a casarse con un brujo malo! Y luego le quito a sus hijas para volverlas brujas malvadas y a sus hijos para matarlos. Creo que es comprensible que siga enojada.

—Si… En fin, creo que lo verdaderamente importante aquí es que según los muertos, para que la elegida nazca, debo pelear contra las Omar y salir victoriosa… y eso no me agrada.—La rubia hizo una mueca de disgusto que Anna imitó.

—A mí tampoco. Preferiría que no lo hicieras… aunque eso signifique que la elegida nunca llegará a existir.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor.—Reflexionó Elsa.—Después de todo, la elegida va exterminar a las Odish o a las Omar, así que una de nosotras terminaría muerta si ella naciera mientras aún estamos vivas.

—Si, tienes razón.—Anna sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Elsa.—Pero será mejor que regresemos ya; se está haciendo tarde.

—De acuerdo.—Elsa asintió, pero cuando Anna se separó de ella para empezar a caminar, se acordó de algo que había decidido hacer en cuanto Anna hubo empezado a hablar de su madre.—Espera.—Anna se giró para verla y Elsa continuó.—Hace tiempo compré algo para ti… había pensado dártelo en un momento especial pero… creo que lo necesitas ahora.—Anna la miró con curiosidad mientras Elsa sacaba un pequeño objeto envuelto en un pañuelo de su bolsillo.—Ten.—Anna lo tomó y lo destapó para revelar una hermosa pulsera de turquesas con un pendiente de plata en forma de copo de nieve. Se quedó sin aliento instantáneamente, pues nunca nadie le había regalado algo tan hermoso ni tan caro… excepto por el collar, también de Elsa.

—Oh Elsa, es preciosa.—Dijo queriendo tocarla pero conteniéndose por miedo a que se desvaneciera como una ilusión.

—Noté que te gustaban las turquesas, así que la compré. Además combina con tus ojos y… bueno… ¿Recuerdas para qué te dije que funciona ésta piedra?—Anna hizo memoria y sonrió orgullosa cuando lo recordó.

—Sí, es para… uh… ¿Dejar ir el pasado? ¿Los vínculos que nos retienen y ser libre?

—Si, algo así.—Elsa sonrió al ver que la pelirroja le había estado poniendo atención después de todo.—Cuando sientas que el peso de tu pasado no te deja seguir, sólo tócala y te sentirás mucho mejor.

—Gracias.—Anna le dedicó una sonrisa justo antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que nunca había hecho. Cuando se separó ambas estaban sonrojadas y con pequeñas sonrisas tímidas.—De verdad, te agradezco lo mucho que te preocupas por mí.

—De nada.—Dijo Elsa y ambas empezaron a caminar para salir del bosque.

* * *

Otra semana había pasado y Elsa todavía no encontraba el árbol perfecto para hacer su varita, pero al menos ya había conseguido el atame (robar siendo un gato era relativamente fácil) y había empezado a hacer con éste algunos conjuros, sobre todo de protección, que sólo conocían las Omar. Se enorgullecía de ser cada día más como aquellas brujas y también de que Anna fuera cada vez más como una Odish; eran un par único que ya no pertenecía a ninguna de las dos clases de brujas, más bien era una extraña combinación de ambas.

Su relación con Anna, por otro lado, había mejorado bastante desde la conversación que habían tenido; la pelirroja se interesaba más por ella y por su pasado y nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad para conversar… aunque los ambientes románticos en los que usualmente se encontraban no ayudaban a Elsa a olvidarse de la forma en la que veía a la Omar. Y tampoco los pequeños gestos traviesos pero coquetos que Anna le dedicaba… era casi como si estuviera intentando seducirla. Casi. Elsa no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones. O eso intentaba.

Ese día irían otra vez a buscar un árbol, esta vez a un parque cercano, pues en el bosque casi todos los árboles eran pinos y, según sus augurios (que esta vez habían coincidido en el día y el lugar), hoy era un día propicio para hacer una varita. Sin embargo, primero Elsa iba a intentar enseñarle algo a Anna que jamás ninguna bruja Omar había intentado aprender: transformarse en gato. La Odish realmente no esperaba que diera resultado, pero ante la insistencia de Anna había cedido.

—Para transformarte en gato—Empezó Elsa—Debes querer ser un gato, sentir cómo tú cuerpo es más ágil y flexible, concentrarte en la suavidad de las almohadillas de tus patas y el filo de tus poderosas garras… sentir cómo tu pelo es suave y sedoso, y tus bigotes son grandes y sensibles y…

—¿Elsa?—Elsa volteó y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Anna se veía demasiado grande.—Uhm… entendí la primera parte pero… la verdad no hablo idioma gato.—Y entonces Elsa se dio cuenta de que se había transformado con solo imaginarlo y, ruborizada volvió a su forma humana.

—Lo siento.—Dijo avergonzada.—Nunca me había pasado.

—No importa, ya entendí la idea. Con sólo escucharte me pude dar cuenta de que entiendes mucho a los gatos.—Anna hizo una pausa para reírse, pues se le ocurrió una idea muy tonta.—Honestamente, creo que para mí sería más fácil convertirme en zorro ya que es el animal de mi clan.

—Si, supongo.—Comentó Elsa con una sonrisa.

—Después de todo, las Omar del clan del delfín se pueden transformar en éstos animales, y las cornejas se pueden convertir en aves y…—De pronto la sonrisa de Anna se borró de su cara cuando un pensamiento mucho más serio que podría cambiar la forma en la que son vistas las Odish se apoderó de su mente.

—¿Qué?—Elsa preguntó preocupada de que la actitud alegre de Anna de pronto se hubiera tornado seria ¿Acaso había vuelto a añorar a su clan?

—N-nada.—Anna contestó rápidamente, tratando de disimular su consternación.—Es algo estúpido, no importa.

—Yo creo que sí importa.—Insistió Elsa, ahora más preocupada.—Me puedes decir lo que sea… Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Anna se mordió el labio; no quería decirle a Elsa lo que se le había ocurrido, pero no porque no confiara en ella; simplemente era algo muy estúpido y creía que se burlaría de ella. Aunque por otra parte, Elsa nunca haría algo así.

—Bueno… es que yo… se me ocurrió que…—Anna empezó a hablar con vos insegura, mirando al suelo. Luego se aclaró la garganta; no quería parecer patética.—Prométeme que no te reirás.

—Lo prometo.—Elsa contestó muy seriamente pero con una mirada dulce, le tomó las manos y acarició el dorso de éstas con sus pulgares. Una sensación cálida y placentera invadió inmediatamente a Anna, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y su inseguridad se desvaneciera como por arte de magia. Elsa siempre sabía hacerla sentir bien.

—Bueno… estaba pensando que, si conoces tanto de gatos y te puedes transformar en uno, tal vez tu clan sea el de la gata.

Elsa parpadeó unas cuantas veces tratando de procesar las palabras de Anna y después casi se dio una cachetada a sí misma ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Incluso podía entender a los gatos! Pero…

—N-nunca he oído del clan de la gata.—Elsa contestó.

—Es porque no hay un clan de la gata. No uno hecho por brujas Omar al menos.—Elsa tardó un segundo en comprender lo que Anna estaba insinuando.

—Un momento… ¿Crees que las Odish somos el clan de la gata?—Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron como platos. La posibilidad era algo muy perturbador.

—¿Por qué no? Quiero decir… Odi y Oma eran amigas, Oma le enseñó a aprender de los animales y la naturaleza. Es posible que ella se haya sentido atraída por los gatos y que después ese conocimiento haya pasado a sus hijas, las Odish.

—Y después, cuando las Omar nacieron, formaron clanes de todos los animales excepto la gata… porque ya existía un clan para ella.—Elsa concluyó.

—Exacto.—Anna suspiró. El peso de éste conocimiento era demasiado. La línea que separaba Odish de Omar se hacía cada vez más pequeña a medida que conocía más a Elsa.—Parece que las únicas diferencias entre Odish y Omar es que nosotras no somos inmortales y nuestra sangre mágica está más diluida.

—Y ustedes usan su magia para hacer el bien.—Le recordó Elsa.

—No todas.—Admitió Anna.—Así como no todas las Odish usan su magia para el mal.—Le dedicó una sonrisa y Elsa supo que se estaba refiriendo a ella. Pero la joven Odish era una rara excepción; una entre un centenar… Aunque claro la proporción de brujas Omar que usaban la magia con propósitos egoístas probablemente era igual. Tal vez era cuestión de cómo se educaran, después de todo, ella era la única Odish viva que no había sido criada por Od.

Elsa se encontró a sí misma preguntándose realmente qué tan diferentes eran en realidad.

—Esta noche.—La voz de Anna la sacó de sus pensamientos.—Esta noche hablarás con la madre gata y ella te dirá qué árbol utilizar para hacer tu varita. Después, cantaremos en lenguaje antiguo a la luz de la luna, y serás oficialmente una Omar en entrenamiento. La primera del clan de la gata.—Elsa asintió. La pelirroja lo dijo con tal seguridad que era como si supiera sin lugar a dudas que eso pasaría. Y su seguridad se le contagió a Elsa, aunándose a una nueva resolución que había surgido en ella; sería una buena Omar, fundadora del clan de la gata, y le probaría al mundo que las Odish no son tan malas como creen.

* * *

Como Anna había dicho, en la noche Elsa se puso un ungüento especial que había preparado con Anna y leyó el encantamiento del vuelo en el libro, luego las dos se habían ido volando desde el hotel hasta en centro del parque, donde la vegetación crecía más y la naturaleza estaba menos perturbada. Ahí, bajo la instrucción de la Omar, Elsa se concentró en conectarse con su gata interior, pero sin transformarse y, cuando la sensación de ser un felino la invadió, Elsa llamó fervientemente a la madre gata, esperando que la escuchara.

Anna trató de no reírse, la verdad es que Elsa maullando en su forma humana era extremadamente cómica, pero sabía que conectarse por primera vez con tu animal espiritual era un proceso delicado, y que te respondiera en el primer intento era poco probable (algunas Omar nunca recibían respuesta), pero no tenía la menor duda de que Elsa lo lograría. Creía en ella.

Después de un rato, cuando Elsa se calló pues le dolía la garganta de tanto maullar y, ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía ridícula, la Odish oyó una voz a lo lejos, contestándole.

—Eres valiente, joven Odish, para llamarme así.—A Elsa se le puso la piel de gallina al comprender que estaba hablando con la madre gata.—Nadie me había invocado desde que Odi contrajo matrimonio.—Elsa se quedó muda unos instantes, pero sabía que debía contestar algo.

—E-eso es mucho tiempo.—Comentó Elsa en idioma gatuno.

—No tienes ni idea. Las traidoras hijas de Odi se olvidaron de mí. Solo tomaron mi forma para disfrazarse ante sus víctimas. Para cometer actos monstruosos.—La voz de la gata definitivamente sonaba enojada, pero Elsa se obligó a mantener la calma.

—Yo nunca haría algo así.—Le aseguró Elsa, tratando de que su voz sonara firme.—No soy como ellas.

—Puedo sentirlo. No eres como las Odish originales; de hecho, te pareces mucho a Odi cuando era joven.—Aunque la voz seguía sonando fría y severa, Elsa pudo percibir que le estaba dando reconocimiento. Casi podía percibir una nota de afecto tras esa frialdad; era como la voz de su madre. Esto la tranquilizó.

—Gracias. Te he llamado porque quiero tu consejo. Yo seré la primera del clan de la gata, te honraré y nunca te olvidaré, pero para eso requiero una varita.

—Lo sé. Busca el pino azul que crece junto al estanque. Ahora no tiene hojas, pero no deberías tener problemas para reconocerlo. Nos veremos pronto.

—Gracias.—Dijo Elsa, pero sabía que la gata ya no la estaba escuchando; era su naturaleza. Los gatos no vivían en manada, no interactuaban por mucho tiempo con otros gatos. Tal vez por eso las Odish estaban dispersas y no se llevaban bien.

—¿Y bien?—Preguntó Anna con una sonrisa.—¿Qué te dijo la madre gata?

Tal y como la madre gata había dicho, Elsa encontró un pino junto al estanque que era diferente a los otros; no tenía hojas, pero su madera era de un inquietante color gris azulado, y Elsa sospechaba que no era por la escarcha que cubría algunas de sus ramas. Instantáneamente supo que era el indicado.

—Recuerda lo que te dije: Debes pedir permiso primero y esperar a que el árbol te lo conceda.—Dijo Anna.

—¿Y si no lo hace?—Preguntó Elsa tragando saliva.

—No te preocupes, siempre lo hacen.—Anna se rio. La Odish estaba asustada por un árbol.

—OK.—Elsa respiró profundamente y caminó hacia el árbol, atame en mano. Cuando llegó a él habló con voz firme y resuelta.—Gran árbol de pino, te lo pido, por favor, déjame cortar una de tus ramas para hacer magia benéfica.—Elsa volteó a ver a Anna quien asintió brevemente para darle valor, la Odish luego volvió a concentrarse en el árbol esperando su respuesta. Al cabo de unos instantes lo sintió. No era como si el árbol hubiera hablado, o se hubiera movido o hubiera dado otra clase de señal; Elsa simplemente lo supo. El árbol la había evaluado y había accedido a sus demandas.

Con cuidado, Elsa trepó a una rama y evaluó de dónde sería mejor sacar su varita. Una vez que hubo decidido, cortó su rama con su atame, la limpió y la sostuvo. Era firme y dura, templada en el clima invernal de noruega, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un olor reconfortante y hacía que la invadiera una sensación cálida. Elsa sonrió y bajó del árbol triunfante, mostrándole a Anna su varita.

—¡Bien hecho!—Exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa genuina.—Esa varita canalizará tu magia y te ayudará a hacer encantamientos más precisos, manteniéndola estable y controlada.

De pronto a Elsa se le ocurrió una idea. Toda su vida había estado intentando controlar su magia helada, pero ¿Era posible que la solución a sus problemas fuera una varita? Claro, las Omar la usaban para canalizar su magia pues no tenían tanta como las Odish, pero tal vez Elsa pudiera usarla para controlar su magia y hacer que hiciera lo que ella ordenaba sin salirse de control.

Con ésa idea en mente, Elsa agitó su varita y un solo copo de nieve se materializó en el aire. Al instante, el resto de su magia trató de salir al mismo tiempo por la varita, pero ésta era resistente y firme, y sólo dejaba pasar cierta cantidad de magia a la vez; tanta como Elsa permitiera.

—Anna.—Elsa dijo con una sonrisa.—¿Quieres que te enseñe mi poder secreto?—Anna la miró sorprendida, pues Elsa siempre se negaba a usar su magia de hielo, por más que la Omar se lo pedía, pero ahora se lo estaba ofreciendo voluntariamente.

—¡Claro, me encantaría!—Anna exclamó, haciendo que la sonrisa de Elsa se alargara todavía más mientras una bola de nieve del tamaño de un puño, aparecía frente a ella para luego salir disparada hacia el cielo y explotar en una leve nevada.—Wow.—Anna estaba maravillada; las Omar también podían manipular el clima, pero sólo las más poderosas, y aún ellas no lo hacían con tanta naturalidad. Sin duda alguna, Elsa era la hija de la Dama de hielo.

Elsa sonrió ante la expresión maravillada de la pelirroja y, decidiendo que quería impresionarla, señaló hacia el estanque y una capa de hielo (más gruesa que la que ya estaba) al instante lo cubrió.

El hielo de Elsa esa fácilmente distinguible del hielo común, pues era de un azul imposiblemente hermoso que reflejaba la luna como un espejo pulido, lo que hizo que Anna contuviera la emoción ante la excitación que sentía. Acto seguido, unas suaves y frías manos tomaron las suyas, llevándola hacia el estanque. Anna no se resistió; era como si aquellos ojos la hubieran hipnotizado, aunque Elsa no hubiera usado otra clase de magia excepto la de hielo.

Perdida en los ojos de la Odish, Anna apenas fue consciente de que unas navajas habían aparecido bajo sus botas convirtiéndolas en patines, o que grandes columnas de hielo con impresionantes diseños ahora rodeaban el pequeño espacio donde ahora se encontraban. Sólo sabía que estar tan cerca de Elsa la hacía sentir algo maravilloso, algo que nunca había sentido. Su tacto hacía que placenteros escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que un extraño calor la invadía. Recargarse en su hombro y respirar su dulce aroma la hacía sentirse a salvo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraban, una extraña sensación se alojaba en su estómago y su corazón daba un vuelco. Todo esto lo había estado experimentando durante el último mes, pero ahora era más intenso… tanto que le daba miedo, sentía que la iba a consumir. Pero al menos estaba segura de que Elsa la protegería. Elsa siempre la cuidaba, así como ella cuidaba de Elsa.

De pronto, un impulso extraño se apoderó de Anna e hizo que empujara a Elsa haciéndola caer sobre un montón de nieve blanda. El impacto realmente no le dolió a ninguna de las dos, así que ambas rieron y ninguna hizo el intento por ponerse de pie. Ambas brujas estaban disfrutando demasiado ese momento de cercanía, tanto física como emocional, deseando que durara por siempre.

Cuando la risa se detuvo y sus miradas se cruzaron, se dieron cuenta del afecto reflejado en los ojos de la otra, y fue lo más normal del mundo cuando se inclinaron hacia adelante al mismo tiempo y sus labios se tocaron.

* * *

 **N/A: Ya era hora ¿Verdad? XD**

 **Quería tener el próximo capítulo listo para cuando subiera este, pero como no los quiero hacer esperar y no sé si tendré tiempo de escribir las próximas 2 semanas, aquí está.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda sobre las Odish y las Omar, no duden en escribirme, ya sea en una review o un PM, y yo con gusto les contestaré. También pueden entrar a la página oficial de La guerra de las brujas, pues ahí hay información resumida.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review, fav o follow y nos vemos pronto (Espero). Bye :D**


	6. La maldición

**Profecía de los espíritus:**

 _La elegida no ha de nacer,_

 _Ella no ha de ver la luz jamás._

 _Esas fueron sus órdenes;_

 _Las órdenes de la hija de Od._

 _._

 _Sólo una podrá romper la maldición,_

 _Aquella que nazca de la dama de frío corazón,_

 _Heredando un poder sin comparación._

 _._

 _Ella deberá vencer a las Omar,_

 _Ella debe hacerlas reconsiderar._

 _Sólo así la maldición se romperá;_

 _Sólo entonces la elegida nacerá._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. La maldición.**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Elsa había hecho su varita, pero más importante aún, tres días desde que sabía que sus sentimientos por Anna eran recíprocos. Habían sido días maravillosos, pues se olvidaron de la magia y de sus otras preocupaciones para simplemente disfrutar de la mutua compañía. Fueron a varias citas juntas; a un café, al cine, a cenar, a un balneario de aguas termales, y, ese día temprano, a un picnic en el bosque.

Era un día despejado pero sin demasiado calor ni luminosidad; el suave viento del norte soplaba de un modo refrescante, los pájaros cantaban, la poca nieve que quedaba crujía bajo sus pies, y ellas caminaban tranquilamente tomadas de la mano y sonriéndose de vez en cuando.

Cuando por fin llegaron a un claro, Elsa se aseguró de quitar toda la nieve antes de extender la manta y sentarse con delicadeza mientras Anna simplemente se dejaba caer, abría la canasta y sacaba un par de sándwiches. Cada quien tomó el suyo y empezaron a comer mientras platicaban de cosas mundanas y se relajaban.

Todo era perfecto… Pero claro, lo perfecto nunca dura.

Justo cuando Elsa se reía de una anécdota de la infancia que le estaba contando Anna, sintió que el frío aumentaba a su alrededor. Era relativamente normal que cambios así sucedieran en Noruega, así que ninguna de las dos brujas pensó que esto era sospechoso y siguieron en lo suyo. Luego, cuando Elsa se inclinó para darle un breve beso a Anna en los labios, el cielo se nubló y unos cuantos copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar.—Dijo la Odish.—No quiero que nos agarre una tormenta de nieve en la montaña.

—Tranquila, no nos pasará nada.—Contestó Anna con despreocupación.—De todas formas, ya puedes controlar muy bien tu magia. Seguro que nos podrás proteger de una ligera nevada.

—Anna…—Elsa empezó a protestar pero su novia la interrumpió.

—Lo sé, lo sé.—La Omar alzó las manos para rendirse.—Debemos irnos. Sólo hay que comernos unas cuantas trufas y ya ¿Vale?

—Está bien.—Elsa accedió sonriendo, en parte porque no podía esperar para comer chocolate, y en parte porque últimamente era incapaz de negarle nada a Anna.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Anna sacó las trufas de la canasta y Elsa había tomado una de chocolate amargo, un fuerte viento helado lo sacudió todo haciendo que unas cuantas ramas crujieran y que las brujas tuvieran que cerrar los ojos para protegerse de la nieve que las cubrió.

Cuando abrieron los ojos ya no estaban solas; Una figura alta vestida con prendas blancas se encontraba frente a ellas.

Por unos momentos, reinó el silencio absoluto y el frío más intenso se instauró en las almas de las amantes. Nadie habló durante lo que pareció una eternidad; nadie se atrevió a moverse, hasta que…

—Elsa.—La voz fría de la mujer resonó en el bosque, haciendo que a la joven propietaria de ese nombre se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

—M-ma… m-madre.—Elsa contestó con voz temblorosa pero intentando ocultar la mayor parte de su miedo. No temía que la Dama de hielo la hiriera físicamente, no; temía que hiriera a Anna o que la separara de ella.

—Así que los espíritus dijeron la verdad. Ahora tienes una Omar de mascota.

— _Anna_ es mi… —Elsa dudó un segundo sobre cómo llamar a Anna frente a su madre, pero sabía que dijera lo que dijera, ella se enojaría mucho. Al final no tuvo que decidir.

—Novia.—Anna intervino tomando la mano de Elsa.—Soy su novia.

—¿En serio?—Christine alzó una ceja y se rio, pero su risa estaba desprovista de alegría.—Nunca pensé que llegarías tan bajo.

—La amo.—Fue la única respuesta de la joven Odish. Lo dijo con resolución y firmeza, pero por dentro intentaba controlar su miedo.

—Eso dices ahora.—Christine se encogió de hombros.—Pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre esto, aunque sin duda tendremos una charla más tarde.—Elsa apretó los dientes; no sabía por qué su madre estaba ahí, pero no podía ser bueno. La había extrañado, sí, y una parte suya se alegraba de verla, pero su súbita aparición le daba mala espina.—Los ataques de cierta bruja Odish en mis dominios han aumentado en el último mes debido a que las Omar han sido descuidadas; la matriarca del clan de la zorra ha puesto a todas las brujas que pudo a buscar a su hija, en vez de concentrarse en evitar que ésta bruja beba sangre.

—Pero… ¡Le mandé una carta!—Anna protestó, sintiéndose culpable de que más Omar hubieran muerto desde que abandonó el clan.

—Al parecer está bajo la impresión de que la hipnotizaste.—La Dama de hielo continuó hablando con Elsa como si su acompañante pelirroja no existiera.—Pero ese no es el punto. He intentado detenerla muchas veces, pero se vuelve cada vez más poderosa. Necesito que vengas conmigo y me ayudes a vencerla.

Elsa se mordió el labio. Una parte suya quería olvidarse de todo, huir de nuevo con Anna y pretender que no había una Odish en Arendelle matando inocentes… pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Además, la Odish podía terminar matando a su madre y eso no podía permitirlo. Sin embargo, tenía una condición.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.—Asintió.—Te ayudaré a derrotarla, siempre y cuando aceptes que no me volveré inmortal.

—¿Entonces cómo controlarás tus poderes?

—Tengo una varita.—Elsa reveló.—Me ayuda a hacer magia más precisa.

—De acuerdo, aceptaré tus términos por ahora. Después hablaremos sobre este asunto de la inmortalidad y tú… _relación_ con esta Omar.

—No beberé sangre y no dejaré a Anna. No hay nada de qué hablar.—Elsa contestó con voz fría.

—Como dije, lo discutiremos una vez que hayas derrotado a la Odish. Te veré allá.—La Dama de hielo entonces se convirtió en un cuervo negro grande y deforme con ojos penetrantes (Cosa que solo las Odish inmortales eran capaces de hacer) para después emprender el vuelo y perderse en el horizonte.

Una vez que todo hubo vuelto a la calma en el pequeño claro, Elsa respiró hondo y trató de relajarse, pero le era muy difícil. Ver a su madre le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, sobre todo porque la última vez que se habían visto no habían partido en buenos términos, pero sabía que, si no había intentado acabar con Anna en el instante en el que la había visto, probablemente no tenía nada en contra de ella… solo de su relación. Pero sin importar lo que dijera, ella sabía lo que quería. Ayudaría a su madre y luego viviría feliz para siempre con Anna. Aunque a ella no le gustara.

—Elsa.—La suave voz de Anna la sacó de sus pensamientos. La Omar tenía una expresión un tanto asustada, pero también decidida.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Elsa dándole su mejor mirada tranquilizadora y acariciando suavemente su mano.

—Yo… —Anna bajó la mirada.—Si vamos a ir a Arendelle, quisiera ver a mi madre.—A Elsa no le sorprendió está petición, pero no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea.

—Anna…

—Espera, escucha.—Anna le imploró.—No quiero que siga preocupada por mí. Le explicaré lo que pasó y te presentaré como mi novia. Si las Omar intentan atacarte yo te defenderé, y también te ayudaré a derrotar a la Odish.

—Pero Anna… No creo que me acepten.—Elsa intentó explicarle.

—Si nos unimos según las tradiciones Omar no importará lo que digan; siempre estaremos juntas.

—¿Unirnos?—Elsa preguntó curiosa. Anna asintió.

—Existe un rito que nos permitirá estar conectadas en todo momento. Yo podré sentir tu presencia y tú la mía, ambas sabremos si la otra está en peligro.—Anna hizo una pausa.—Generalmente se hace entre brujas amigas, para fortalecer aún más el vínculo. Es una promesa de por vida después de todo; implica ser leales y protegerse la una a la otra.—Anna tomó la otra mano de Elsa.—Por favor, si lo hacemos sabrán que esto es en serio, que tú no me hipnotizaste. Es una promesa que sólo se puede hacer con el corazón.

Elsa se quedó sin habla por un momento, después de todo acababan de volverse novias hace unos días. Sin embargo, no es como si fuera matrimonio, solo una promesa de protegerse la una a la otra, y eso ya estaba implícito en su relación, incluso desde antes de que Anna supiera que ella era humana.

—D-de acuerdo. Hagámoslo.—Elsa aceptó un poco nerviosa.—¿Cómo se hace?

Antes de que Elsa pudiera reaccionar, Anna sacó su atame y se hizo una herida en la muñeca. La Odish palideció ante este acto e inmediatamente quiso agarrar una servilleta para limpiar la sangre, pero Anna se lo impidió.

—Tu turno.—Dijo ofreciéndole el cuchillo. Elsa palideció aún más, si era posible, pero entendió que era necesario, así que lo tomó y se cortó, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido al hacerlo.

—¿Y ahora?—Preguntó. Anna le tomó la muñeca y la juntó con la suya de modo que su sangre se mezclara. Luego, al cabo de unos minutos, la soltó.

—Ya está. El pacto de sangre está hecho. Ahora somos como hermanas.—Elsa levantó una ceja ante sus palabras.

—¿Entonces lo nuestro es como incesto?—Anna se atacó de risa y, por primera vez desde que la Dama de hielo las interrumpiera, Elsa sonrió sin esforzarse, para luego reírse junto con Anna, de modo que la tensión se rompió y todo volvió a ser casi como antes. Casi. Aún tenían que regresar a Arendelle y enfrentarse tanto a la Odish como a las Omar. Pero eso podía esperar; por el momento, tenían trufas que comer.

* * *

Elsa no había sentido miedo cuando le prometió a su madre que derrotaría a la Odish. Tampoco cuando se subió al avión con Anna y emprendieron el vuelo a la ciudad más cercana a Arendelle o cuando tomaron el camión rumbo al pueblo natal de Anna. No, era ahora mientras se preparaba a salir de la estación que sintió cosquillas en el estómago y empezó a sudar frío. Incluso le dieron escalofríos, cosa poco común.

Probablemente su cerebro no había sido capaz de entender la gravedad de la situación hasta que estaba a solo horas de su enfrentamiento, no sólo con la madre de Anna (Cosa que de por si le daba terror), sino con una bruja Odish tan poderosa que ni siquiera su madre había podido con ella. El problema era que no solo le daba miedo morir; también matar. Temía convertirse en monstruo sediento de sangre como las demás; por algo las Omar tenían prohibido enfrentarse a las Odish a menos que fuera en defensa propia.

Anna debió darse cuenta del estado aterrorizado en el que se encontraba porque le tomó la mano y le susurró mientras entraban al taxi:

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Estamos juntas en esto.

Elsa asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa pero fue incapaz de tranquilizarse. Ni siquiera se pudo concentrar en los besos que Anna le dio, y eso ya era algo extraño. Durante los quince minutos que duró el viaje no dejó de temblar, y cuando por fin bajaron del auto y se situaron frente a la puerta de la casa de Anna (que se veía mucho más grande ahora que no era un gato), la situación solo empeoró. Elsa estaba segura de que Anna podía escuchar su corazón agitado cuando la pelirroja presionó el timbre.

Los pocos segundos aguardando a que se abriera la puerta parecieron eternos, y al mismo tiempo demasiado cortos para que alguna de las dos brujas se pudiera preparar emocional o mentalmente para el encuentro que acontecería. Así que, en cuanto la puerta se abrió y el rostro severo de la matriarca del clan de la zorra apareció, todas las presentes se quedaron sin habla, sin poder hacer nada y solo mirándose nerviosamente.

La matriarca fue la primera en romper el silencio después de unos angustiosos minutos llenos de tensión.

—¿Anna?—Preguntó mirando fijamente a su hija sin poder creerlo. Esta simple palabra hizo que la añoranza se apoderara de la pelirroja, quien sin pensarlo dos veces soltó la mano de Elsa para abalanzarse sobre su madre y abrazarla fuertemente sin poder contener sus lágrimas de emoción. La había extrañado tanto; había pensado que jamás la volvería a ver.

Elsa no pudo evitar comparar este encuentro con el que ella había tenido con su madre. Mientras que el de Anna era emotivo y lleno de amor, el de su madre había sido… bueno, digamos que sólo le había dejado una sensación de vacío, tristeza y una misión suicida. La Dama de hielo ciertamente se merecía ese nombre, pero no por su magia de hielo, sino por lo fría que era. Incluso cuando había intentado demostrarle a Elsa lo mucho que la quería dándole regalos y llevándola a lugares exóticos, ella siempre había sentido que algo faltaba, como si su madre se rehusara a expresar todo su amor por ella.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no duraron mucho, pues en cuanto los ojos de la madre de Anna se posaron sobre ella, su instinto le dijo que debía correr, pero su cuerpo no le hizo caso y se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

—Tu.—Dijo la matriarca con una voz llena de odio mientras se separaba de Anna. Elsa intentó responder, pero de su boca solo salió un patético chillido agudo que la hizo callarse para no quedar más en ridículo. Anna volteó a verla y, dándose cuenta de su estado atemorizado, trató de ir a su lado, pero la firme mano de su madre sobre su hombro la hizo cambiar de opinión. Aun así, Anna intentó mostrarle su apoyo de manera verbal.

—M-madre.—Al darse cuenta de que la voz le temblaba, Anna se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.—Ella es Elsa, es mi…

—Ya sé quién es; La Dama de hielo, una de las más poderosas Odish de la historia.

—No realmente, verás, la Dama de hielo realmente es su madre, y ella…—Anna intentó explicar la historia, pero su madre no la dejó.

—Las Odish no tienen hijas. Ella te engañó, te hipnotizó con su magia maligna.—La matriarca creía que le estaba haciendo un favor a Anna haciéndola entrar en razón, pero la joven bruja simplemente se desesperó.

—¡Ella no me hipnotizó!—Exclamó.—Puede hacerlo, sí, pero nunca lo haría. Ella me ama y yo a ella.—Elsa se sorprendió que Anna hiciera una confesión de esa magnitud así como así y, aunque quería intervenir, temía que su voz siguiera sin funcionar.

—Ella no te ama, Anna. Ella es una Odish, no tiene sentimientos; ella podría matarte.

—¡Pero no lo ha hecho! Ella me quiere, lo sé porque hicimos un pacto de sangre.—Al decir esto, Anna se arremangó la chamarra y le mostró a su madre la herida que tenía en la muñeca. Ante esto, su madre quedó muda; un pacto de sangre era un ritual muy antiguo y poderoso de la tradición Omar, así que se tomaba muy en serio.—Ella no es mala; es incapaz de matar a nadie. Nunca ha bebido sangre, así que tampoco es inmortal, y además aprendió a usar magia Omar. Incluso tiene su varita y atame.

—¿Qué clan aceptaría a una Odish?

—Ninguno; ella contactó con la madre gata y fue aceptada por ella.—Ante esto, los ojos de la matriarca se abrieron como platos. Hablar con un animal espiritual no era cosa fácil, menos aun cuando el clan era inexistente. El animal solo contactaba con aquellos que consideraba dignos, así que esto hablaba bien de la Odish. De todos modos, ella no bajó la guardia, en caso de que todo esto fuera un engaño.

—Si de verdad lo que cuentas pasó, es realmente impresionante, digno de una leyenda.—La madre de Anna admitió a regañadientes, lo que hizo que la pelirroja sonriera.—Pero no confiaré tan fácilmente en una Odish.—Añadió y Anna frunció el entrecejo. Luego, la bruja mayor se volteó hacia Elsa.—Si de verdad amas a mi hija y esto no es solo un engaño, entonces deberás matar a la bruja que ha estado causando tantas muertes entre las Omar. Te acompañará el clan de la zorra y presenciará tu triunfo o tu derrota. Si ganas, te ganarás el respeto de la comunidad, nosotras apadrinaremos tu iniciación y serás nombrada matriarca oficial del clan de la gata. Claro, primero tendríamos que comprobar con un filtro de la verdad si todo lo que dijo mi hija es cierto, pero si todo sale bien, podrás estar con Anna.—Elsa asintió, sintiendo que el temor por dicho enfrentamiento aumentaba; ahora no solo la vida de su madre estaba en juego, también su relación con Anna.—Sin embargo—La voz de la matriarca se tornó severa—, si huyes o te rehúsas a matarla, me llevaré a Anna lejos y nunca la volverás a ver.—Elsa sintió que se le caía el alma al suelo; la perspectiva de perder a Anna era demasiado horrible, pero tampoco quería matar a nadie, ni siquiera a una malvada bruja Odish.

—Yo… —Elsa volteó a ver a Anna y al contemplar esos hermosos ojos que la hacían derretirse en cada ocasión, supo que haría lo que fuera por ella.—D-de acuerdo. Lo haré.

* * *

Lo primero que pasó fue que la madre de Anna convocó a todas las brujas del clan para ponerlas al tanto de la situación y, aunque hubo quien no estuvo de acuerdo en darle una oportunidad a Elsa, al final todas aceptaron y decidieron acompañarla (A petición de Anna) para presenciar su triunfo o su derrota. Luego, Elsa había contactado con un espíritu para pedirle información acerca de la Odish que había estado aterrorizando el lugar, y este le contó que se escondía en una gran mansión cerca del centro, donde desangraba bebés y jóvenes cada noche. Esto puso aún más nerviosa a Elsa, así que le pidió que buscara a la Dama de hielo y le informara sobre esto.

Al llegar a la mansión (De noche, para emboscarla cuando saliera a buscar víctimas) las Omar se escondieron en calles cercanas; Anna estaba súper nerviosa y no dejaba de jugar con sus trenzas temiendo lo peor. Se decía a sí misma que tenía que ser optimista, pero era muy difícil, después de todo, ¿Qué clase de bruja era más poderosa que la mismísima Dama de hielo?

Al final, sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad; la bruja esperaba su ataque.

Elsa se había convertido en gata y había empezado a trepar por un árbol para entrar a la mansión por una ventana cuando de pronto la rama se cerró en torno a ella apretándola. Anna soltó un gritito, pero fue silenciada por su madre antes de que fueran descubiertas.

La joven Odish, mientras tanto intentó rasguñar la rama para zafarse de ella, pero no fue posible. Justo cuando había decido convertirse en humana y usar magia, la rama se movió y la lanzó al suelo, donde cayó sobre la nieve y quedó aturdida un instante antes de que una figura apareciera envuelta en sombras, la tomara del pescuezo y la levantara.

Anna intentó correr a ayudarla pero su madre se lo impidió, así que ahora la pequeña gata blanca se encontraba sola para enfrentarse contra una hermosa mujer, aparentemente no mucho mayor que ella, con facciones angulosas, cabello negro largo y sedoso y cuerpo quizá demasiado delgado pero sin dejar de ser hermoso, vestida con un atuendo negro entallado y repleta de joyas. Irradiaba fuerza, poder y conocimiento… y maldad pura.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?—Dijo sonriendo.—¿Acaso te has vuelto descuidada las últimas veinticuatro horas? La última vez que viniste casi consigues sorprenderme y ahora quieres simplemente entrar por mi ventana ¡Creí que te había enseñado algo!—La bruja rio con una risa maniaca.—Después de todo soy tu hermana mayor.

Elsa tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no temblar y, en lugar de eso, convertirse en humana sorprendiendo a la bruja de modo que la soltara. Después dio un paso atrás y la miró desafiantemente… a los pies; no quería caer víctima de la hipnosis, así que evitó sus ojos.

—No soy la Dama de hielo.—Dijo Elsa.—Soy su hija.

—Oh.—La Odish no parecía sorprendida por esta información.—Ya veo, la joven Odish que escapó para andar de noviecita con una Omar.—Elsa se sorprendió que conociera esta información y casi comete el error de subir la vista. Casi.—No me sorprende que se quiera deshacer de ti, pero me intriga que no reclamara tu sangre… supongo que la Dama de hielo se ha vuelto algo blanda.—Elsa quería gritarle que su madre no se quería deshacer de ella, pero su voz era tan persuasiva que por un momento le creyó y estuvo a punto de desmoronarse y llorar, pero se contuvo y en vez de eso sacó su varita, lista para atacar por sorpresa.—Pero bueno, si ella así lo quiere, con gusto te usaré para aumentar mi poder.

Justo cuando la Odish la atacó, Elsa se hizo a un lado y le apuntó, lanzando una descarga de letales carámbanos helados… que se desvanecieron tras pasar por una cortina de fuego verde. Elsa se quedó estupefacta; jamás había visto una magia parecida.

—¿Te sorprendió?—Preguntó la bruja a modo de burla.—Es un poder bastante especial, magia de lo más avanzada. Puede producir cualquier tipo de objeto y tener exactamente las mismas propiedades.

Elsa sintió un sudor frio bajarle por la nuca; si de verdad ella tenía ese poder, entonces no había forma de que pudiera ganarle. Sólo un poderoso rey la había vencido hacía cientos de años, y al parecer ni siquiera había logrado matarla como todos creían. Era una de las Odish más temidas de la antigüedad: Maléfica.

—Veo que estás temblando.—Comentó Maléfica con un tono maligno.—Supongo que ya sabes quién soy.

Todos los instintos de Elsa le gritaban que huyera, pero no había modo de que dejara el pueblo de Anna en manos de tan ruin bruja, ni de que perdiera a la pelirroja, así que se armó de valor y atacó.

Maléfica esquivó sus ataques fácilmente, tan fácilmente que Elsa empezó a desesperarse y a volverse mucho más agresiva, lanzándole grandes avalanchas que la bruja simplemente esquivaba sin contratacar, como si le divirtieran sus patéticos intentos tanto que no quisiera terminar el juego aún, a pesar de que podía hacerlo con tan solo mover un dedo.

Sin embargo, aunque los ataques de Elsa no tocaban su objetivo, el hielo empezó a arruinar la bonita mansión, lo que hizo que la Odish soltara un suspiro exasperado, tronara los dedos y las envolviera a ambas en humo negro. Cuando Elsa pudo volver a ver, notó que ahora estaban en las montañas, en un claro del bosque… y que no habían venido solas; las Omar estaban rodeándolas.

—Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que arruinaras mi mansión; en verdad le tengo un gran afecto.—Dijo Maléfica limpiándose despreocupadamente un poco de nieve que había caído en su vestido.—Y también traje a estas molestas Omar que aparentemente están ansiosas de presenciar tu muerte. Cuando acabe contigo, será su turno… aunque no me sirve la sangre de ninguna, excepto claro la de la joven pelirroja que parece estar a punto de apuñalarme con ese atame.

—No lo permitiré.—Elsa dijo firmemente después de voltear y asegurarse de que la madre de Anna la tenía bien sujeta.—Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

—Eso es justo lo que acabo de decir que haré.—Dijo la Odish poniendo los ojos en blanco.—Creo que debo enseñarte a escuchar.—Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre Elsa y la batalla comenzó de nuevo.

Esta vez, Maléfica sí atacó, y Elsa estaba teniendo problemas para defenderse, sintiéndose como un muñeco de trapo en las garras de un tigre. La bruja literalmente la hacía como quería, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto excepto huir y aguantarse el intenso dolor que sentía cuando aquella extraña magia la tocaba.

Al cabo de un rato, la derrota de Elsa era inminente; se le notaba cansada y aturdida, y sus ataques eran cada vez menos poderosos y sus movimientos más lentos. Varias veces falló en esquivar aquellas llamas verdes y su piel le quedó ardiendo como si estuviera al rojo vivo, pero ella se mordió el labio y continuó peleando.

Anna vio todo esto con aprehensión. Le dolía ver a su novia sufriendo de esa manera y le enfurecía que ninguna Omar fuera en su ayuda, pero no era de extrañar, después de todo, las Omar se caracterizaban por ser cobardes, aunque ellas se llamaran a sí mismas "Pacíficas".

Cuando Elsa fue alcanzada por una fuerte llamarada, intentó cubrirse con un escudo de nieve, pero éste se formó demasiado lentamente y no la alcanzó a proteger a tiempo, por lo que la magia impactó contra sus brazos y la lanzó volando hasta el límite del claro, donde aterrizó exhausta, aturdida y sintiendo un inmenso dolor que apenas sí la dejaba respirar. Maléfica se acercó tranquilamente y sin prisa, lista para rematar a su víctima… pero no llegaría a hacerlo.

Anna ya había tenido suficiente; no le importaba que su madre la expulsara del clan y nunca más le volviera hablar, no iba a dejar morir a Elsa. Entonces se volteó hacia su madre y, usando su poder de hipnosis dijo:

—Suéltame, si no lo haces, todas moriremos.—Instantáneamente la matriarca obedeció y Anna salió corriendo hacia Elsa, varita en mano. Cuando llegó, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, con el poder la naturaleza que poseen las Omar de su clan, hizo que las raíces de los árboles más cercanos se levantaran haciendo tropezar a la Odish para luego tomarla de los tobillos y levantarla en el aire. Acto seguido, las ramas más gruesas la inmovilizaron totalmente. Anna sabía que no duraría mucho, pero tendría que bastar.

La Omar se dirigió a Elsa, quien la miró con preocupación y miedo.

—¿Anna?—Dijo con voz débil.—No debes estar aquí… vete.

Pero Anna no hizo caso y, sin más, sacó unas pocas hierbas medicinales que llevaba en sus bolsillos y las masticó para formar una pasta que aplicaría en los brazos quemados de Elsa, para después rasgar unos trozos de su playera, empaparlos con el lodo que había en el suelo y envolver con ellos las zonas lastimadas, todo esto mientras hacía cantos de curación. Instantáneamente, Elsa suspiró aliviada, pero aún no podía moverse a causa del dolor. Desafortunadamente, Anna no tenía el don de curar con las manos, lo que hubiera hecho mucho más fácil su trabajo, así que tendría que valerse de las hierbas… tal vez un hongo serviría para calmar el dolor, pero no llevaba ninguno con ella y tampoco tenía tiempo para buscar, pues a pesar de que los árboles seguían atacando a Maléfica sin descanso, ésta ya los estaba empezando a quemar con su extraña magia.

Entonces vio a las Omar que seguían observando y se enfureció ¿Acaso no veían que necesitaban ayuda?

—¡Tu!—Le dijo a una joven Omar que la miró sorprendida.—Ve a buscar un hongo para el dolor ¡Ahora!—La Omar se sobresaltó pero instantáneamente salió corriendo a hacer lo que Anna le había pedido.—¡Y ustedes!—les gritó a las demás.—¡Hagan una sesión de curación para Elsa! Debe recuperar sus fuerzas pronto; yo detendré a Maléfica mientras tanto, pero no podré ganar demasiado tiempo.—Las demás Omar se empezaron a mover vacilantemente, pero en ese momento, la matriarca las interrumpió.

—¡Alto!—Dijo.—No la escuchen, está usando magia Odish. Es una de ellas.—Anna no se había dado cuenta de que había usado hipnosis, pero supuso que eso explicaba por qué le habían hecho caso. Sin embargo o se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

—¡¿Eso qué importa?!—Gritó, esta vez cuidándose de no usar hipnosis.—Las Odish, las Omar… somos más parecidas de lo que creen ¡Elsa es prueba de ello! Y la magia en sí no es mala, sino como se usa. Yo usé hipnosis para convencerlas de que curaran a mi amiga, porque la amo demasiado como para dejarla morir.—Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos en esos momentos al ver lo grave que se encontraba Elsa.—Y porque ella se encuentra en este estado por luchar contra la Odish que ha matado a sus hijas, creo que se ha ganado nuestro apoyo. Estamos en el mismo bando.

Al principio las Omar se quedaron paralizadas y Anna temió que no la ayudaran, pero después poco a poco, una a una, se fueron acercando a Elsa, algunas con miedo, otras con incertidumbre y otras pocas con desconfianza, pero al final, todas (Incluso la matriarca, a quien Anna lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento) se encontraban reunidas en un círculo, preparando encantamientos de curación.

Elsa empezó a recuperar el color (Se había tornado más pálida de lo común momentos antes) y su semblante se tornó menos adolorido, sobre todo después de recibir el hongo, pero Anna no tenía tiempo de quedarse a ver; tenía una Odish a la que enfrentar.

Anna avanzó con paso resuelto, pues todo el miedo que había sentido antes se convirtió en furia en cuanto vio las heridas de Elsa, y cuando llegó ante la bruja, usó todo su poder para influir en la naturaleza y el clima y ponerlos de su lado contra la bruja… desafortunadamente, la Odish tenía los mismos poderes que ella.

Los árboles empezaron a dudar entre seguir las órdenes de Anna o de Maléfica, paralizándose por un momento y soltando a la Odish en el proceso. Pero al menos parecían saber quién los había quemado y volvieron a estar bajo el control de Anna poco después. Sin embargo, la Omar ya había empezado a invocar también los vientos y el agua esperando hacer una tormenta, y sorprendiéndose cuando negras nubes cubrieron el cielo. Pero su júbilo no duró mucho, pues cuando un rayo cayó dirigiéndose a ella, supo que la otra bruja era quien estaba controlando el clima. Anna soltó una maldición y esquivó la letal descarga eléctrica, volviéndose a tiempo para repeler con un conjuro de protección las llamas verdes que le lanzó la Odish.

—Pelas bien.—Comentó Maléfica.—¿Segura que eres una Omar?

—No.—Admitió Anna; lo cierto es que desde hace unas semanas y ano le quedaban tan claros los límites entre Odish y Omar, pero eso ahora no importaba. Empezó a correr hacia Maléfica y, en plena carrera, invocar la ilusión de un oso gigante que salió del bosque y se abalanzó contra la bruja. Maléfica, sin embargo, lo miró con aburrimiento y dejó que lo atravesara, desintegrándose como un montón de niebla.

—Buen intento.—Dijo.—Pero yo soy experta en ilusiones.—Dicho esto, alzó sus brazos y a su alrededor apareció un torbellino de magia que poco a poco cobró la forma de un inmenso dragón negro que escupía fuego verde. A Anna se le pusieron los pelos de punta; la imagen realmente causaba un miedo paralizante.

La joven Omar esquivó una ardiente llamarada que hizo que se le quemaran los vellos del brazo izquierdo para luego salir volando por los aires al ser impactada por la cola del enorme reptil, sintiendo un enorme dolor en el estómago y en la espalda debido a la caída. Anna incluso estaba segura de que se le habían roto unas cuantas costillas; el dolor era tan intenso que hacía que se le nublara la vista. Entonces la enorme bestia escamosa se aproximó dando pesados pasos; Anna intentó arrastrarse lejos de su alcance, pero cada vez que se movía el dolor se intensificaba. Estuvo a punto de darse por vencida y dejar que la aplastara, cuando una imagen de Elsa se proyectó en su cabeza y supo que no podía ser derrotada; tenía que volver con ella. Tenía que decirle lo mucho que la amaba, tenía que besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, tenían que vivir felices para siempre.

Así que con una nueva resolución, Anna controló las raíces de un árbol e hizo que la levantaran y la aventaran lejos del monstruo. La caída dolió horrores, pero al menos seguía viva… aunque quizá no por mucho tiempo. El dragón volvió a acercarse a ella, claramente con la intención de aplastarla, y Anna pensó en volver a usar magia para alejarse, pero un golpe más y sus costillas rotas probablemente acabarían perforando sus pulmones o algo así. Tenía que haber otra manera.

Entonces lo recordó; cómo Maléfica había dicho que era experta en ilusiones justo antes de transformarse en un dragón. Era una ilusión, sólo más poderosa y realista que las otras, y la única manera de romper una ilusión era no creyendo en ella. Debía dejarse aplastar, sin defenderse. Porque ese dragón no era real después de todo.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Anna miró los malévolos ojos de la bestia, mirándola con una intensidad que ciertamente parecía real. Vio su pata derecha posicionarse sobre ella para aplastarla. Se dijo a sí misma que era sólo una ilusión, que realmente no estaba ahí, pero era difícil de hacer cuando podía sentir su pecho adolorido por el impacto de la cola del dragón.

Anna rodó hacia un lado un momento antes de que la aplastara, esquivando la pata. No podía hacerlo ¿Y si moría? ¿Qué sentiría Elsa al perderla?

Entonces la Omar supo que no podría derrotar a Maléfica, no mientras siguiera aferrada a sus vínculos terrenales. Tenía que dejarlos ir.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Anna tocó la pulsera de turquesas que Elsa le había dado, concentrándose en su poder, y al instante sintió que su anhelo, su necesidad de estar con las personas que amaba, se desvaneció, no solo la que sentía por Elsa, sino también por su madre, por sus amigas, por su familia y por su clan. Entonces ya sólo era Anna, una Omar insignificante que no temía arriesgar su vida para hacer lo correcto; alguien que no tenía nada que perder y, por lo tanto, podía correr un riesgo tan grande.

Cuando el dragón la pisó otra vez, Anna no se movió, sólo miró las escamas con un gesto decidido, sabiendo que no era real. Casi esperó sentir dolor, pero no pasó nada; la pata simplemente la atravesó antes de convertirse en humo negro y desaparecer junto con el resto del dragón.

—¡Anna!—Anna volteó y vio a Elsa corriendo hacia ella, ya totalmente recuperada, y claramente preocupada de que el dragón la hubiera matado, pero estaba intacta y, donde antes estaba el dragón, ahora sólo quedaba una muy confundida y sorprendida Maléfica… pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo, y cuando se recobrara la mataría, a menos que Elsa atacara.

—¡Elsa! ¡Su magia! Es una ilusión, no es real.—Le dijo Anna.—Deje que te toque, deja que te atraviese, no te hará nada.—Elsa apareció entender, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de que Anna estaba a salvo, así que asintió y se volvió contra la otra Odish mientras las Omar se apresuraban a ir por Anna y curarla.

Maléfica, obviamente pensando que Elsa no sería capaz de simplemente pensar en su magia como una ilusión, la atacó lanzando llamas verdes en su dirección, pero Elsa era una Odish después de todo, y entendía las ilusiones mejor que cualquier Omar; la ilusión sólo era capaz de causar un efecto físico en el mundo real si eso se esperaba de ella, pero si se dudaba lo suficiente, simplemente se desvanecía. Así que cuando las llamas la tocaron, Elsa no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó; simplemente dejó que la atravesaran. Esta vez no sintió ni un poco de calor. Si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio, todo habría sido mucho más fácil.

Maléfica pareció darse cuenta de que había fracasado, se convirtió en un gato negro y empezó a correr, pero Elsa no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. La joven Odish apareció un gran halcón hecho de hielo y lo mando tras la gata, el halcón no tardó en atraparla, pero justo cuando la tenía entre sus garras, ella se volvió a transformar en humana y de un golpe le destrozó un ala. El ave chilló y Elsa lo desintegró; no sabía si sus creaciones podían sentir dolor pero prefería no arriesgarse. Entonces la hija de la Dama de hielo atacó con todas sus fuerzas a la otra Odish, quien se defendía como podía, pero sin la ayuda de su magia ilusoria no era una gran oponente, así que al poco tiempo Elsa la tuvo encadenada al suelo con una cadena de hielo, arrodillada frente a ella.

Se hizo el silencio. Todas las Omar voltearon a ver.

A Elsa le latía fuertemente el corazón. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no se sentía preparada. La Odish lo merecía, claro, había matado a cientos, quizá miles de Omar durante los muchos años que había vivido, había aterrorizado ciudades y arruinado la vida de una gran cantidad de personas… pero Elsa sabía que si tomaba su vida no habría marcha atrás; sus manos estarían manchadas con su sangre, y la siguiente vez que tuviera que matar a alguien, sería mucho más fácil. Ella no quería eso, no quería convertirse en un monstruo como las demás Odish… pero tampoco quería alejarse de Anna, así que, en contra de su voluntad, alzó su varita y apuntó.

Pasó un segundo, luego dos, luego cinco y luego diez. Pero no hubo magia. Nadie tomó la vida de Maléfica. Entre más la miraba, más fuerte se hacía la convicción de Elsa de no matarla… hasta que al final bajó su varita.

—Lo siento Anna.—Murmuró mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.—No puedo hacerlo.—Entonces le dio la espalda a Maléfica para caminar hacia las Omar y quizá rogar que la dejaran estar con Anna. Lo que pasó después fue muy repentino.

Maléfica, aprovechando que Elsa había bajado la guardia, se convirtió en gato y, tomando su forma humana, arremetió contra ella, tratando de matarla con su propio atame, que aparentemente se le había caído durante la batalla. Anna gritó horrorizada, tratando de advertir a Elsa, pero su voz se perdió con el ruido de una explosión. Por un instante todo se volvió blanco y un frío intenso se apoderó del lugar.

* * *

Cuando la tormenta de nieve se asentó, en el centro del claro podían verse dos figuras: una de pie, alta, esbelta y con la piel y el cabello casi tan blancos como la misma magia que conjuraba. La otra, con el cabello negro, tirada en el suelo, con una enorme estaca de hielo saliéndole del pecho, mientras que a su alrededor se formaba un charco de sangre.

Los murmullos de las Odish se podían distinguir fácilmente, todas diciendo cosas como "Es ella" "La Dama de hielo" "Es la bruja blanca en persona" "La mató", pero la voz que se oyó más claramente fue la de una joven bruja que se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de la misteriosa mujer.

—Madre.—Dijo Elsa.

—Gracias, me has ayudado a derrotar a Maléfica, tal como lo habías prometido.—La Dama de hielo asintió en su dirección y Elsa sonrió, sabiendo que rara vez su madre le mostraba tal reconocimiento.—Estoy orgullosa de cómo has peleado. Sabía que podías hacerlo.

—Gracias a ti.—La joven contestó.—Me has salvado la vida.—La Dama de hielo sólo sonrió, lo cual puede parecer una acción insignificante, pero para Elsa no lo fue, pues en aquella ocasión presenció cómo su madre le dedicaba una sonrisa genuina por primera vez.

—Me has demostrado tu valor, y en recompensa, he decidido dejar que te quedes con tu mascota Omar.

—Novia.—Elsa se atrevió a contradecir.—Es mi novia y se llama Anna.

—Como sea.—Christine hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.—Tú y ella siempre serán bienvenidas en mi casa, aunque nunca te atrevas a beber su sangre o la de cualquier otra Omar.

—Gracias.—Elsa se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó. Nunca lo había hecho, pues sospechaba que la Dama de hielo no o tomaría bien, pero en ese momento no le importó; sólo sabía que nunca había abrazado a su madre como debía y que probablemente pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que la volviera a ver. Para su sorpresa, los brazos de su madre la envolvieron pegando más sus cuerpos, transmitiéndole el calor y la seguridad que le habían faltado los últimos 18 años de su vida. Pronto, Elsa se encontró llorando, no sabía si de felicidad, de tristeza, o de cansancio, pues todo lo que había vivido los últimos días de pronto la abrumó; solo sabía, que jamás se había sentido así de bien estando con su progenitora, y deseaba que el momento nunca acabara.

Cuando la Dama de hielo la obligó a separarse, ella le limpió las lágrimas diciendo:

—Este no es el adiós, lo prometo. Nos volveremos a ver.—Elsa asintió y dio un paso atrás.

—Eres la mejor madre que una Odish pudiera tener.—Ante estas palabras, Christine Olav rio suavemente.

—Probablemente sea cierto.—Dijo, y madre e hija se sonrieron una a la otra maravillándose ante esta nueva conexión que tenían.

Entonces, alguien tosió un poco para llamar su atención y ambas voltearon para ver a la madre de Anna, matriarca del clan de la zorra ártica, parada junto a ellas junto con su hija pelirroja. Elsa podía ver que la Omar sentía temor hacia la Dama de hielo, aunque intentaba disimularlo. No podía culparla; después de todo su madre tenía una sangrienta reputación.

—No quisiera interrumpir.—Dijo.—Pero tengo un asunto pendiente con Elsa.—La matriarca señaló a la joven Odish y a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón, pues sabía que no había cumplido con su parte del trato. Suspiró, tratando de pensar en una buena excusa, en alguna forma de convencerla de que la dejara estar con Anna, pero entonces la matriarca habló de nuevo.—Felicidades.—Dijo sonriendo.—Has pasado la prueba.

—Yo…—El cerebro de la joven pareció incapaz de procesar sus palabras, y por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado, hasta que vio la sonrisa radiante y llena de excitación de Anna.—Este… ¿Qué?

—Las Omar usamos magia para dar vida, no muerte.—Explicó la matriarca.—Si hubieras matado a la Odish, habrías demostrado que no eres apta para ser una Omar.

—Entonces… ¿Era una trampa?—Preguntó, sin saber si debía estar furiosa o feliz, después de todo, ahora podría estar con Anna.

—Las Omar siempre hacen esas cosas.—Contestó Anna encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca cuando sus costillas protestaron; los huesos rotos tardaban un tiempo en sanar, incluso con magia.—Pero me alegra que hicieras lo correcto.

—A mí también.—Contestó Elsa dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

—Eso me recuerda, hay algo que he querido hacer desde que estaba a punto de ser aplastada por un dragón gigante.—Antes de que Elsa pudiera preguntar qué era aquello que deseaba, Anna tomó su rostro entre sus brazos y lo acercó hacía sí para darle un gran beso en la boca. Elsa al principio se sorprendió, pues estaban frente a sus madres y al clan de Anna, pero decidió que no importaba y, tomando firmemente su cintura, le devolvió el beso con más fuerza.

Nada podría haberlas separado en ese momento… excepto claro la aparición del espíritu de una bruja que llevaba muerta miles de años.

* * *

—Lamento interrumpir.—Dijo una voz femenina que no sonaba para nada familiar. Elsa y Anna se separaron al instante sintiendo una presencia era muy poderosa, pero no vieron nada al principio, y tampoco las otras Omar ni la Dama de hielo que también parecían estar buscando la fuente de la voz.—Aquí.—Volvió a hablar y todas voltearon justo a tiempo para ver como una hermosa gata blanca como la nieve saltaba de un árbol cercano y caminaba hacia las jóvenes amantes. Todas se tensaron, creyendo que era otra Odish, pero al parecer ella lo notó y las tranquilizó.—No soy una Odish, si eso es lo que están pensando. De hecho, por miles de años les guardé más rencor de lo que cualquier otra bruja podría.

—¿Madre gata?—Preguntó la matriarca del clan de la zorra.

—No.—Dijo, pero Elsa ya conocía la respuesta desde antes de oírla; su voz no era igual, y además ningún gato hablaba en el idioma de los humanos. Este debía ser el espíritu de una bruja que había tomado la apariencia de un animal.

—Odi.—Dijo la Dama de hielo, pero su voz no denotaba alegría, aunque tampoco tristeza o rencor. Lo dijo como se dice el nombre de un personaje de leyenda, aunque fuera el nombre de si propia madre.

—Brynhild.—Asintió la gata. La Odish se tensó; hace milenios que no oía su nombre real.—Hace mucho que no nos vemos, de hecho, desde el día en que te di a luz, pero yo nunca olvidé a ninguna de mis hijas.

—Espera, ¿Entonces la gata es tu abuela?—Le preguntó Anna a Elsa, atrayendo la atención indeseada del espíritu. Elsa deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

—Así es, joven Omar.—Dijo Odi.—Aunque he de admitir que nunca creí que tendría nietas. Y menos una que fuera tan valiente y noble como ésta joven.—Elsa se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

—No fue nada, en serio, yo ni siquiera maté a Maléfica.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y no me refería a eso!—Contestó la gata bufando enojada.—Me refería a que lograste romper una poderosa maldición que pesaba sobre las Odish y las Omar. Una que surgió cuando yo era joven.

—¿C-cómo?—Elsa preguntó confundida.

—Escuchen con atención.—Dijo Odi.—Todas conocen la leyenda de cómo surgieron Odish y Omar, pero pocas de ustedes notaron un hecho muy importante: Ni las Omar son buenas por naturaleza ni las Odish son malas, pues la madre O era justa e imparcial, y fueron sus hijas quienes eligieron el rumbo que tomarían sus vidas y la magia que enseñarían a sus hijas. Como deben saber, Oma y yo éramos hermanas, ambas hijas de Om, pero fuimos separadas al nacer por aquella que se hizo llamar mi madre, Od. Aun así, el vínculo prevaleció, y ambas nos hicimos inseparables, enseñándonos la una a la otra, y sin decirle a nadie, la magia que nuestras madres nos habían enseñado. Yo incluso me volví la primera bruja del clan de la gata.

Anna le dio un codazo a Elsa y sonrió. Su teoría había sido acertada.

—Hasta este punto—Continuó Odi—no éramos tan diferentes la una de la otra, aunque nuestras madres pensaban que sí. Sin embargo, llegó un día fatal en el que fuimos separadas; el día en que mi madre me pidió que le entregara a Oma, pues quería beber su sangre para hacerse inmortal. Pero yo la amaba demasiado, así que desobedecí a mi madre y le conté a mi hermana de sus planes, instándola a que huyera y pidiéndole que me llevara con ella.—La gata suspiró.—Si tan sólo hubieran hecho caso a mi plan, las Odish jamás habrían existido. Pero como ustedes saben, Om no creyó en mi inocencia y se negó a dejar que las acompañara, temiendo que fuera una trampa de Od, así que ellas huyeron, sumiendo al mundo en una época de escases y hambruna debido a la ausencia de su magia que daba fertilidad a la tierra.—La gata hizo una pausa, claramente abrumada por los recuerdos.—El resto de la historia ya la conocen; Od me obligó a casarme con el mago Shh y a darle a todas mis hijas, las Odish, para que las educara como mujeres crueles y sanguinarias, mientras que mis hijos fueron sacrificados. Om, por su parte, salió de la cueva una vez que Oma se hubo convertido en una mujer adulta y, viendo cómo los hombres se habían apoderado del mundo, cómo O había muerto de desesperación y como las Odish aterrorizaban al mundo con actos sangrientos, convenció a Oma de que yo y todo mi linaje éramos crueles por naturaleza, y la instó a ocultarse con sus hijas y enseñarles el "buen camino". —Odi calló y reinó el silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Elsa habló.

—Uhm… ¿Y cuál era la maldición?—Preguntó.—Supongo que no es la famosa maldición que pronunció en su lecho de muerte ¿Verdad? ¿La que dice que la elegida traicionará a las Omar como las Odish la traicionaron a usted?

—No, esa aún debe cumplirse.—Confirmó Odi.—La maldición de la que hablo no fue pronunciada por una sola bruja, ni fue dicha con palabras. Es la maldición que impedía que existiera amor entre el linaje de Oma y el mío; la maldición que Om y Od pusieron en Odish y Omar al pensar que eran demasiado diferentes y que jamás podían ni _debían_ mezclarse.—Hizo una pausa.—Desafortunadamente yo también contribuí un poco, pues después de muerta seguí impidiendo que las Omar sintieran otra cosa por las Odish excepto rencor u odio, al transmitirles mis propias emociones.—Admitió.—Nunca quise a mis hijas… las odié solo porque fueron muy débiles para resistirse a Od, pero Elsa… ella no es mi hija, no tengo nada contra ella. Si hubiera bebido sangre, la habría reconocido como inmortal y habría hecho lo mismo con ella que con las demás Odish, pero… Me sorprendió. Lo cierto es que jamás esperé que no aceptara la enseñanza Odish, al menos en cuanto a lo que se refiere a matar inocentes, ni que se hiciera amiga de una Omar y aprendiera de ella. Al verlas juntas, me recordó a mi infancia, cuando Oma y yo estábamos juntas y nada importaba excepto nosotras, ni siquiera lo que nuestras madres esperaban de cada una.

—¿Entonces por qué no se rompió antes la maldición?—Preguntó Anna.

—Porque aún faltaba una algo más, algo que nos faltó a Oma y a mí; la aceptación de nuestras madres. La aceptación de que no éramos tan diferentes, la aceptación del vínculo que nos unía y del tipo de amor que sentíamos.—Elsa fue la primera en comprender sus palabras y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Odi lo notó.—Así es, joven Elsa, yo estaba enamorada de Oma, pero nuestras madres jamás lo hubieran aceptado.

—Oh.—Anna se sonrojó.—Ya veo.

—Yo tengo una pregunta.—Dijo la Dama de hielo, sin inmutarse cuando solo recibió una mirada fría de su madre.—¿Esta maldición estaba impidiendo que naciera la elegida?—Por un momento parecía que la gata la iba a ignorar, pero después asintió.

—Así es, y si lo piensas con detenimiento, descubrirás por qué.—Miró con diversión a las sorprendidas Omar que no esperaban que esta platica tuviera nada que ver con la heredera de la madre O.—Ahora que se ha roto, no pasa mucho antes de que aparezca la elegida, así que estén atentas, pues su reinado cambiará el mundo de las brujas para siempre.—Una vez que terminó de hablar, la gata dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, desapareciendo en el espeso bosque.

Y así termina la historia de cómo dos brujas, supuestamente destinadas a ser enemigas, encontraron el amor la una en la otra, permitiendo así que iniciara el fin de la guerra de las brujas.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A: Honestamente no sé qué pensar de éste capítulo, pues quedó exactamente cómo había planeado pero no sé… Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente épico XD. Díganme que les pareció en un review :D**

 **Va a haber un epílogo, pero será más corto y no sé hasta cuando lo suba, pues ya entré a la escuela y estoy ocupada, así que podría tardar hasta un mes, pero no se preocupen, al final lo escribiré.**

 **Otra cosa que deberían saber, es que la Maléfica que usé es la de la original película de la bella durmiente, la que si es mala. Solo para que no se sientan mal por ella ni nada XD**

 **Por cierto, lamento la demora, pero ya que éste capítulo es el doble de largo que los otros, espero que compense la espera.**

 **Y para Leelan y todos los que tuvieran la misma duda que ella, Olafr, el hijo de la Dama de hielo es un brujo inmortal, así que sí ha tenido muchos hijos e hijas, pero la mayoría (Si no es que todos) ya están muertos, mientras que él sigue vivo y pronto será el padre de la elegida. Espero que eso haya respondido tu pregunta.**

 **Hasta la próxima :)**


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Elsa se veía al espejo ansiosamente, tratando de encontrar errores en su maquillaje, su peinado o su magnífico vestido de hielo, y de alguna manera sus ojos veían imperfecciones que nadie mas percibiria, y que probablemente ni siquiera estaban ahí. En ese momento se abrió la puerra y una joven bruja de cabello rojo entró. Anna iba vestida con un sencillo vestido verde y zapatos negros, y su cabello estaba recojido en un moño un poco desaliñado, mientras que su rostro estaba empapado de sudor; era bastante obvio que había estado corriendo.

—Hey Elsa!—La saludó casi sin aliento.

—Anna!—Elsa exclamó al voltear y ver la poco presentable apariencia de su novia.—¿Dónde te habías metido? La ceremonia está apunto de comenzar y tu...

—Relájate. Falta todavía media hora, y yo soy solo una invitada más.—La tranquilizó.

—No, no es asi. Eres la hija de la matriarca de nuestro clan y mi novia. Debes lucir presentable.—Elsa se acercó y le empezó a acomodar el pelo mientras que Anna simplemente puso los ojos en blanco antes de sentarse en una de las sillas.—¿Por qué tienes hojas en el cabello?

—Me encontré un gatito atrapado en un árbol y no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí. Lo malo es qu huyó cuando lo lleve con su dueño, quien lo quería bañar, asi que lo tuve que perseguir porque, ya sabes, no debemos usar magia frente a quienes no son brujas.—Anna pausó un momento antes de sonreír juguetonamente.—¿Por qué no todos los gatos son como tú? Tu nunca te opusiste a que te bañara. De hecho esta mañana lo disfrutaste bastante, si no mal recuerdo.

Al oír sus palabras, Elsa se puso roja como tomate y Anna rio ante su reacción. Siempre era bastante divertido recordarle a Elsa sobre sus momentos más íntimos.

—¡Anna! Tu… yo…—Una bastante nerviosa Elsa empezó a decir antes de reponerse de lo que Anna había dicho.—Uh… Deberíamos darnos prisa y arreglarnos; no hay tiempo para hablar sobre… _eso_.—Anna solo rio en respuesta, pero dejó que Elsa la peinara sin protestar, después de todo su novia tenía razón, debían apurarse si querían estar a tiempo para la ceremonia.

—Entonces… el otro día en el coven hubo algo que no me quedó claro.—Empezó a decir Anna.

—Tal vez porque te dormiste a la mitad.—La reprendió la rubia.

—OK, es cierto, pero ¿Van a mencionar algo acerca de tus… ehem… orígenes?—Sabiendo que Anna se estaba refiriendo a el hecho de que su madre era una Odish, Elsa pausó antes de responder.

—No.—Dijo y siguió cepillando el cabello de Anna.—Algunas brujas querían hacerlo, pero afortunadamente tu madre las convenció de que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, al menos hasta que la elegida haya puesto fin a la guerra de las brujas.—Anna asintió, pensando que era lo más sensato.

—¿Todavía no saben quién es la elegida?

—La mayoría de los clanes aún no saben ni siquiera si ya nació.

—Pero tú sí.—Anna dijo más como afirmación al detectar algo sospechoso en el tono de su amada.

—Bueno… mi madre contactó conmigo hace unos días.—Confesó.

—¿Y?—Preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

—Pues… dice que mi hermano ya encontró a la Omar destinada a ser la madre de la elegida, según las profetas de su clan… y aparentemente está embarazada.

—¡Wow, eso es genial!—Exclamó emocionada.—¿Crees que después de la ceremonia podríamos ir a buscarlos? ¡Quizá incluso podríamos presenciar el nacimiento de la elegida!

—¿Creí que querías viajar por el mundo?—Dijo Elsa a modo de pregunta.—Ya tenemos todo listo y además… podría ser un tanto peligroso.

—¡Ja! ¿Más que combatir con una poderosa bruja Odish? No lo creo.

—Recuerda que Baalat, la nigromante, ha regresado y está causando muchas muertes. No te expondré a esa clase de peligro.

—Uh… ¿Qué tiene que ver Baalat con la elegida?

—¿Por qué eligió este momento para volver? ¡Quiere a la elegida para ella!

—¡Entonces vayamos y pateemos su trasero!—Exclamó Anna exasperada. De verdad quería vivir almo emocionante después de pasar los últimos 4 años sólo yendo a la escuela y practicando sus hechizos.

—¡Eso no es lo que planeamos!—Respondió Elsa, ahora ya no tan calmada.—Se supone que este viaje debería ser relajante y romántico. Pasé meses planeándolo para que todo fuera perfecto, y no dejaré que Baalat lo arruine.

—Eso suena un poco egoísta ¿No crees?

—Yo…—Elsa pausó, pasando sus manos por su cabello e inhalando para calmarse e intentar ser razonable.—Mira, si algo pasa con Baalat intervendremos, pero no vamos a ir a buscar pelea con ella a propósito.

—Pero…

—Anna, escucha.—Dijo Elsa tomando su rostro entre sus manos con suavidad, y mirándola a los ojos con tal intensidad que la pelirroja se calló por una vez.—No… no quiero que te pase nada ¿Entiendes? Ya estuve a punto de perderte una vez y no pienso repetir la experiencia.—Ante la mirada desesperada de su amada, Anna finalmente se calmó, comprendiendo por qué Elsa no quería que arruinaran su viaje en pareja para irse a enfrentar a una bruja milenaria. Además, estaría mintiendo si dijera que ella no había estado esperando el viaje romántico desde que habían discutido acerca de éste unos cuantos meses antes.

—Está bien.—Anna suspiró, fingiendo resignación antes de esbozar una sonrisa traviesa.—Pero debes prometer que éste viaje será maravilloso y que estaremos juntas todo el tiempo.

—Claro que si.—Prometió Elsa mirándola con suma ternura antes de inclinarse y besarla con suavidad… excepto que ese tierno beso pronto se volvió apasionado cuando Anna la jaló, obligándola a sentarse sobre su regazo, antes de tomar su cintura y apretarla fuertemente contra sí hasta que sus cuerpos prácticamente se sentían como uno solo. Elsa, aunque sorprendida, correspondió el beso con igual entusiasmo, tomándola de las mejillas y sintiendo como sus labios se movían en sincronía. Era en momentos como ese que la rubia se sentía afortunada de haber entrado a la habitación de Anna aquella noche hacía ya cuatro años, incluso aunque sus motivos no hubieran sido los mejores en ese entonces.

—Elsa, la ceremonia ya va a empezar, tienes que…—La puerta se abrió de pronto y entró la madre de Anna, cachando a ambas chicas en el acto. Las jóvenes rápidamente se separaron (Elsa casi se cayó cuando saltó de el regazo de Anna) y se ruborizaron al ver quién había entrado. La matriarca solo movió la cabeza antes de continuar.—Elsa, todo está listo, deberías ir preparando tu varita y tu atame.—La ex-Odish asintió rápidamente y fue a buscar sus cosas, mientras que la madre de Anna se dirigió a su hija.—Y tu deberías arreglarte; no permitiré que me pongas en ridículo frente a las otras matriarcas.

—Si, madre.—Anna suspiró y terminó de sacarse las hojas del cabello antes de dejar que su madre la peinara.

Cuando ambas estuvieron listas, quince minutos después, siguieron a la matriarca escaleras abajo antes de salir rumbo al bosque hacia el lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

* * *

—Matriarcas y Omar de todas las regiones, les doy las gracias por haber asistido este día a este importante evento.—Habló la madre de Anna, en el centro del claro donde todas se encontraban.—Como bien sabrán, nos hemos reunido el día de hoy para nombrar a la nueva matriarca de un nuevo clan: ¡Elsa, del clan de la gata!—Dicho esto señaló a la bruja, quien se puso de pie y caminó hasta pararse junto a ella.

—Es demasiado joven.—Objetó una de las matriarcas.

—Si, y aún no hemos presenciado la prueba de que es digna de ser la jefa de un nuevo clan.—Comentó otra.—Después de todo, nadie, desde la muerte de la madre O, ha sido capaz de comunicarse con los gatos.—Elsa se tensó ante estas palabras, y Anna al ver esto sintió unas ganas inmensas de hacer callar a esas viejas amargadas, pero sabía que no podía intervenir.

—Entiendo que tengan sus dudas.—Concedió la matriarca del clan de la zorra.—Pero incluso antes de ser iniciada, ella ha hecho grandes hazañas con su magia, como librarnos de una de las Odish más poderosas: Maléfica.—Las brujas empezaron a murmurar, pero la matriarca alzó la mano para indicar silencio.—Yo misma fui testigo, así como el resto de mi clan.—Pausó y volteó a ver a Elsa, para ver si estaba lista para lo que había planeado, y la joven bruja asintió.—Pero si aún tienen dudas, Elsa les hará una pequeña demostración.—Dicho esto, Elsa se convirtió en un gato blanco ante el asombro de las demás brujas. Muchas simplemente miraron maravilladas, y otras empezaron a murmurar, pero muchas otras gritaron indignadas.

—¡Es una Odish!

—¡Nos está engañando!

—¡No es una Omar!

Elsa bajó las orejas y se encogió asustada, pero pronto la matriarca asumió una postura defensiva frente a ella.

—¡Elsa no es una Odish!—Afirmó con voz autoritaria.—Lo ha demostrado una y otra vez y no permitiré que nadie la acuse de lo contrario. Ha sido iniciada en mi clan y conoce todos los hechizos y pociones que una Omar de su edad debería saber, sin mencionar que no es inmortal, y toda su magia la practica por medio de su varita y su atame.—Ante esto, las quejas cesaron, aunque algunas Omar aún parecían un poco recelosas.

—De acuerdo, se puede convertir en gato.—Concedió la matriarca más vieja.—¿Pero acaso ha logrado hablar con la madre gata?

—Así es.—Dijo Elsa convirtiéndose de nuevo en humana.—Ella fue quien me indicó que debía hacer mi varita con la madera del pino azul.—La matriarca asintió y luego se hizo el silencio.

—Muy bien, si no hay más objeciones, procederemos a concederle a Elsa el título de Matriarca del Clan de la gata.—Dijo la madre de Anna, y al instante todas las demás matriarcas se levantaron y rodearon a Elsa, antes de que la jefa de matriarcas se pusiera delante de ella y le ofreciera un trago de la bebida mágica que había preparado para la ocasión. Elsa bebió un trago antes de devolverle el caso a la matriarca, quien a su vez bebió y se le pasó a la siguiente bruja, y así se fue pasando hasta que todas hubieron bebido. Ahora todas estaban conectadas, podían sentir claramente las intenciones de las demás, y entonces todas vieron que Elsa era buena. Acto seguido, Elsa sacó su varita y su atame y se los ofreció a la matriarca, quien, tras examinarlos meticulosamente, los clavó en el suelo y pronunció unas palabras. Al instante, la forma de un gato apareció en el suelo, indicando el nuevo clan al que pertenecía la dueña de dichos instrumentos.

—Elsa de Arendelle, yo te declaro matriarca del clan de la gata.—Dijo la bruja.

—Elsa de Arendelle, te aceptamos en nuestra comunidad como una nueva matriarca.—Pronunciaron todas las demás matriarcas, y solo entonces le fueron regresados a Elsa su varita y su atame. No parecía haber nada diferente en la bruja ni en sus instrumentos, pero Elsa sí se sentía diferente, con más poder, como durante su iniciación.

Después de eso, las brujas bailaron y cantaron en lengua antigua canciones acerca de la armonía de la naturaleza y del deber de las Omar de preservar esa armonía. Era una gran ocasión después de todo; por fin había un clan para cada animal (vertebrado, claro está). Elsa pasó el resto de la fiesta con Anna, abrazándola fuertemente y besándola cuando tenía la oportunidad, y la pelirroja correspondía sus gestos de cariño con gran alegría y entusiasmo.

Ambas fueron presentadas a otras brujas y matriarcas, entre ellas la jefa de las matriarcas de Europa, Deméter Tsinoulis del clan de la loba, quien en ese momento estaba investigando sobre la bruja Baalat, con ayuda de su hija, quien estaba estudiando para periodista en Barcelona (Elsa reconoció la ciudad como aquella donde se encontraba su hermano en ese momento. No dijo nada, pero decidió comentárselo a Anna más tarde). Sin embargo, al final de la noche, cuando regresaron a su cama, casi no recordaban a nadie, y estaban tan cansadas que cayeron dormidas prácticamente en cuanto entraron al cuarto.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la mañana, ambas brujas metían sus cosas en la cajuela de su carro, preparándose para partir. La madre de Anna estaba ahí para despedirlas y asegurarse de que llevaran todo lo necesario.

—…y recuerda llevar tu varita contigo en todo momento, y estar alerta por si detectas un olor acre y…

—Si mamá.—Anna puso los ojos en blanco.—Ya se cuidarme sola. No soy una niña, ¿recuerdas?

—Si, pero a veces actúas como tal.—Elsa rio ante las palabras de la matriarca, pero desafortunadamente, eso atrajo su atención hacia ella.—Y tu, Elsa, recuerda que eres la mayor y debes ser la responsable. No la sigas en sus travesuras; ponle límites.

—Está bien, lo intentaré.—La ex-Odish sonrió.

—Y no olvides que no puedes hacer magia Odish; ya eres una matriarca después de todo.—Elsa asintió, pero no le dijo que de todas formas planeaba practicar algunos hechizos inocentes; la magia Odish era parte de ella después de todo.

—Mamá ¿Ya podemos irnos?—Preguntó Anna, ansiosa por salir por fin de casa y explorar el mundo.

—Está bien.—Suspiró la matriarca.—Pero recuerda que deben regresar si sucede algo o si es convocada una reunión de matriarcas ¿Entendido?—Ambas asintieron, aunque sabían que ella solo lo decía porque no quería dejarlas de ver por mucho tiempo.—Las voy a extrañar.—Admitió, con una mirada un tanto triste.

—Y yo a ti, mamá.—Dijo Anna abrazándola fuertemente antes de separarse y regresar al lado de su amada, quien, aunque sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar ante el intercambio entre madre e hija, sabía que debía decir algo, así que le tendió la mano a la matriarca.

—Fue un gran honor haber vivido bajo tu techo. Y estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mi.—Dijo Elsa, pero la matriarca pronto la abrazó también, haciendo que Elsa se olvidara de lo incomodo de la situación y sonriera ante el calor que le proporcionaba ese abrazo lleno de cariño. Jamás imaginó que sería tan querida y aceptada por una matriarca Omar.

—También te extrañaré a ti, Elsa. Eres como una segunda hija para mi.—Ante Esto Elsa solo sonrió antes de separarse.

—Muchas gracias. Prometo que escribiremos.—Dijo la rubia.

—Más les vale.—Contestó limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Si mamá, esto no es el adiós. Volveremos pronto.—La tranquilizó Anna antes de voltear a ver a Elsa, con un gesto de su cabeza indicó que deberían entrar al auto ya.

—Hasta luego.—Le dijo Elsa a la madre de su amada antes de entrar en el asiento del conductor, ponerse el cinturón y conducir hacia los confines de la ciudad mientras Anna le decía adiós con la mano a su madre, y luego a su tía y a su prima cuando pasaron por su casa.

Una vez que ya habían salido a carretera, Anna volteó a ver a Elsa con una mirada llena de excitación y alegría, y la rubia le devolvió una mirada que era un reflejo de la suya, después de todo ¿Qué es mejor que estar con la persona que amas más que a nada en el mundo? Sobre todo si es en un viaje en el que te puedes olvidar de la magia y de la guerra de las brujas, de la elegida y de las profecías. Porque después de todo, las dos jóvenes que salieron de Arendelle en ese momento no eran más que eso; ni Odish ni Omar, sólo dos chicas que se amaban con todo su corazón, y que tendrían toda su vida para demostrarlo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A: Lo sé, me tomó más de un mes, pero aquí está el epilogo. Les daría excusas, pero dudo que las quieran oír, así que…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerlo y por seguir la historia, ponerla en favoritos y dejarme reviews, de verdad que leo y aprecio cada comentario (y gracias por ser pacientes XD).**

 **Pues eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos :)**


End file.
